I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart
by Marie Reed
Summary: They never wanted to reach out to each other, but they did. They finally understood why they hated each other for so long. Set summer before 7th year and up. M just in case HGDM BZGW
1. Default Chapter

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter One

_Calling to me_

_Set me free_

_I can see your face as_

_As it haunts me._

Hermione Granger woke up to a cloudy day.

'Seventh year,' she thought sadly. 'Can't wait.'

"Hermione!" her mother screamed from downstairs.

Sighing heavily, she made her way over to the door. Her bare feet pattered against the wood.

Jay, her brother caught her in a hug. Tears shone in his eyes.

"I love you Athame." He said sadly.

Caught off guard, she looked into her brothers deep brown eyes.

"I love you too, Dagger."

Athame and Dagger were their nicknames for each other.

He turned and walked out the front door without a backward glance or word.

A strange feeling swept through her body, almost a feeling of losing something that was highly valued.

Draco Malfoy was woken up by the familiar bustle of the house elves.

His dreams were invaded by a girl, a girl he didn't even know.

Pulling himself from his giant bed, he shuffled into the bathroom that adjoined to his bedroom. He filled his great bathtub with steaming hot water.

He collapsed into it. The water eased his aching muscles, but caused his scars to burn. Enjoyment flowed through his body at the stinging sensation.

Absentmindedly, he played with his tongue ring. It was his newest piercing. His others were his lip and right eyebrow, done twice.

Ever since Lucius's imprisonment and The Dementor's Kiss shortly after, he was free to do as he pleased. Narcissa was barely home and when she was, all her time was spent in her wing of the Manor.

'Atleast after this year,' he thought to himself 'I don't have to come back.'

Climbing out and placing a towel around him to cover his own nakedness. (A/n: I know, I'm crying too.) He walked silently to his room.

His clothes were laid upon his bed. Muggle Goth clothes. (A/n: how sexy is that?)

Hermione tried to push the scene out of her mind.

"Finally, you get your lazy ass down here." Her mother said acidly.

Ignoring her cold voice, Hermione asked. "Has anything come for me?"

"No." the woman who called herself a mother spat.

The drunken father stumbled in smelling of sweat and beer.

"Get me another beer, woman." He slurred.

"It isn't even ten-thirty, you drunken bastard." Her mother retorted.

The drunks open palm backhanded her mother. Her mother threw a frying pan at his head. Blood trickled down the side of his face.

Hermione made a move to escape from the 'loving scene'. Before she could move, her mother grabbed her wrist, preventing her intention.

"This is your entire fault!" her mother shrieked at her.

Without notice, her mother's fist connected with Hermione's jaw line. The blow rattled her freshly pierced tongue.

Biting back the urge to hit her, she wrenched out of her mother's grasp and stormed upstairs.

Changing in to a black mini skirt with chains draped on the sides. A spaghetti strap form fitting tank top was short above her pierced navel. She pulled a black mesh shirt over the ensemble. Putting her thumbs through holes in the sleeves. Zipping up her black knee high boots and lacing them up, she stepped in front of her mirror.

Her dyed blue/black hair and black eyeliner/eye shadow make her look different than when she had left Hogwarts earlier that month. It was her brother's influence along with the pent up emotions she held in for so long.

Her plan was simple, she would pack her trunk and stay the night at Hatchet's house and ride The Knight Bus to Hogsmeade.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Upon opening, her breath was caught in her throat.

Charlie Weasley stood on the other side.

"Hey 'Mione." He said brightly.

"Charlie?" she said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" asking as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Well, Mum reckoned since Harry was coming, you should too."

Smiling to her self, said asked. "Why aren't you in Romania?"

"I wanted a bit of time off." He laughed. "So, are you coming or do you want to stay with the Muggles?"

After thinking for a half of a split second, Hermione nodded her head.Charlie helped her pack her trunk and they took a taxi to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Why are we here?" she asked confused.

"Mum didn't want you there until about July." Charlie told her a little too quickly.

Catching on, she turned towards to him. "Why not?" she began. "Unless, I'm not supposed to be there at all."

Charlie looked guilty.

"Charles Weasley! You better explain your self this minute." Demanded the pissed off teen.   
Composing himself, he grabbed her wrist and led her to the back table.

"I'm sorry, but I saw what happened before I Apparated in. I couldn't let teenage your last summer be like that." He told her quietly and shifted his eyes to the floor.

Sighing heavily, she took his hand in hers and told him. "Thank you for coming to get me, but I would've been fine."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Hermione blew it off and told him to get his sexy, tanned ass back to Romania to watch after those damn dragons.

They laughed and talked. Until finally Charlie told her 'goodnight' at the door to her room and Apparated back to The Burrow.

Before going to sleep, Hermione wrote a letter to her brother. Hermione explained what happened after he left that morning and why her best friend's brother took her to The Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione reached for her beautiful black and red owl named Melpomene. (A/n: she named her after the Greek Muse of Tragedy.)

"Draco!" His mother screeched.

He had been lying on his bed listening to a Muggle device called a CD player.

Groaning loudly, he yelled. "Coming Mother."

Narcissa Malfoy hadn't seen her son since school let out a week or so earlier. Not knowing what to expect, she prepared herself for whatever she saw.

A house elf showed the youngest Malfoy in to Narcissa's sitting room in her wing of the Manor.

The walls were white and held various pictures and paintings.

Cream colored rugs were placed on the dark hardwood floors.

She sat on an elegant cream colored couch. She was dressed in a casual cream colored suit.

When her son entered, her eyes were wide and filled with shock and confusion.

"You sent for me Mother?" her son's soft but cold voice filled her ears.

"Yes," she breathed. "Sit my son." She motioned to a cream chair across from her. Narcissa also took a few moments to survey her child's attire.

"Now," she began slowly. "I know that since your father received The Kiss, you don't need to grieve for much longer. I was also wondering, how you would feel if I started dating again."

Waiting for her son to say something, anything, her blue eyes gazed into her son's cold, stormy grey orbs. Ice seemed to form around his pupils.

Draco took a deep breath before answering the woman who gave him life.

"I don't mind if you start dating again because I couldn't give a rat's ass. As for me, when I graduate you'll have the entire Manor to you and your newest 'love connection'." He was cold and meant his words.

"I'm so happy that you have supported me in this decision." She gushed and threw her arms around his neck.

Draco's eye twitched involuntarily from the unwanted contact.

Pulling herself off of her son, she held back oncoming tears.

"I need to go," he said quickly. "I'm looking for a job."

Narcissa recoiled in surprise. "A _job_?" she repeated in disbelief. "Whatever for?"

Without looking at his mother's disgusted facial expression, he said "So I can get some of my dignity back." He walked out quickly to avoid another awkward conversation.

He Apparated to Diagon Alley and walked into The Leaky Cauldron. He was surprise to see Granger with a Weasley that wasn't the usual and she looked to be in an argument.

Curious to see the outcome, he noticed what she was wearing. His stormy eyes locked onto her every move.

_' I wonder why she's here? Where's the rest of the Weasley clan?'_ he thought to himself. Not really sure why he cared. He was confused at this feeling of caring.

He watched the Weasley leave her and go in to her room.

_'She's staying here? Why isn't she going home or with him?'_ After awhile he cursed himself for even thinking about her and what's going on in her life.

For now on, he didn't care anymore.

A/n: Hello, this is my first fic on this site. So I need to say this.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I'm too poor to own Harry Potter and besides J.K. Rowling owns it anyway. Maybe one day, I can buy Draco Malfoy from her.

Diclaimer2: I don't even own the bloody title. I saw it on my little sister's wall and I thought it would make a good fic title.


	2. Chapter Two

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Two

_Hold on to me_

_Watch as I fade_

_To black._

Draco Malfoy wasn't as confused as the next day when he walked into a little hole-in-the-wall store called 'Rouge'. He was intrigued at the genius it took to run a clothing store, a bookshop and a café in one damn place.

_'This is where I'm going to work before school starts.' _He thought. Without even trying Hermione invaded his mind.

_'I wonder if she will work here as well.'_ Realizing what he thought, he mentally kicked his own ass.

_'Damn it! Why is she in there?'_ He realized it when he walked in. She was working in the bookshop part.

_'First she comes into my thoughts and now in where I want to work! Why must the gods hate me right now?'_ Draco couldn't resist cursing them as well.

Hermione watched as a Goth in walked in. When he came closer she saw that it was Malfoy.

_'Merlin,' _she thought. _ 'He looks so damn hot!' _More bad thoughts rolled in her mind.

She had gotten the job yesterday, after Charlie left. Now she just had to keep it until school started. Her seventh year was going to be memorable. After this her, Ron, and Harry were going to start their Auror training. She had her doubts at whether Ron could make it.

_'Don't think that.'_ She scolded herself. _'Ron is your friend.'_

**'If he's such a friend, then why hasn't he written you since school let out?'** A voice in her head cut in cruelly.

Surprised at that comment, she decided to leave it for another time and focus the Malfoy coming her way.

"Hello Granger." His cold voice said. "I would like a job."

Trying her hardest not to bust out in laughing, she told him. "Alright, fill this out and hand it back to me Draco." Surprised at how easily she said his name.

Malfoy was even taken off guard for a moment. "Thank you, Hermione." He turned and sat down at one of the circular tables.

He took the long piece of parchment and filled out all the parts he knew. His eyes sometimes lingered to the girl at the counter, who in turn was also trying to subtly glance at him.

_'Why does she keep staring at me?' _ He asked himself.

**'She likes you. God you are such a clueless prat at times.' **A voice out of nowhere just chastised him severely for being an idiot.

_'It's just Granger,'_ he thought. _**'**She's just a dirty Mudblood.'_

**'Tsk tsk, that's the old Draco coming out. If you didn't like her, then why are you staring at her right now?'** The voice was becoming very annoying at the moment. It was making Pansy look tolerable.

_'I am not looking at Granger!'_ Draco protested, but when he stopped arguing with his mind, he realized that he was. He was looking straight at Hermione.

Hermione was looking straight at him. She thought of a lie and said the first thing to come out of her mouth.

"Have you finished with the application?" _ 'That was horrible.'_ She thought.

**'Even you are clueless. Forget about those so called friends. Once they see you, they'll think you're off your rocker. Besides, after this summer you may be Draco's friend.'** The voice had indeed appeared…again.

_'Who the hell are you and_ _where did you come from?'_ She asked.

**'I'm the little voice that you never listen too.'**

A confused look came across her face. Malfoy was watching her intently.

_'She's fighting with herself'_ he thought. _'How ironic. So do I.'_

_'And what voice is that?' _ She yelled sarcastically at the voice.

**'Your intuition.' **The voice stated simply.

Before she could protest, Malfoy called her over.

"What?"

"I'm finished. So do I get the job?" he asked hiding his happiness.

"If the parchment turns green, then yeah you do. But if it turns red then obviously not."

Hermione pointed her wand at the parchment, to her dismay and delight, it turned green.

"Well, Draco you got the job."

He gave her his best sinister smile. "Excellent." (A/n: I ask my reader's to envision Mr. Burns from The Simpson's.)

Hermione and Draco looked into each others eyes. Before long, everything around them faded to black and they didn't even notice.

A/n: I would like to thank my reviewers. Tera was my very first reviewer! I know he is sexy. I don't think his clothes should be outlawed, Goth guys are so hott!

Mrs. Kyousohma yes, I know my lovely. You did help me figure the damn thing out.

Disclaimer: As all of us know, I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter; however I do have the first three movies and the first five books. I really hope I can buy Draco Malfoy from Ms. Rowling, but I don't think she'll let me.

Disclaimer2: To my lovely little sister, Thank you for the story title and not suing me even though, you don't have it copyrighted.


	3. Chapter Three

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart

Chapter Three

_So long, so far_

_I needed you then,_

_But I don't need you now._

_Why did you leave me?_

_There, alone?_

Hermione laid in her bed. The room at The Leaky Cauldron was more of a home than her real one, if it could be called that. She had been working at 'Rouge' for a week. And on her first day, she had hired Draco Malfoy, The Bloody Ferret Prince of Slytherin House.

_'He changed.' _She thought. _'Why did he? He was dressed like Dagger and Hatchet. Maybe he figured out that he isn't as good as the rest of us.'_

**'Or maybe, he has a reason.'** Damn that voice is back.

_'Go away, please.'_ She whined. _'Leave me alone. I don't need this right now.'_ She complained to the voice like a child.

**'No, I believe I'll stay for a bit. Besides you need someone to keep you out of trouble.' **It told her in a parental voice. Hermione could've sworn it had a smirk in its tone.

_'Whatever, I'm going to work so, I'll see you later.'_ She told it hoping it would go away quietly. But, it was being a pain in the arse so it stayed.

**'Oh, in a hurry to see Draco are you?'** once again in a smirky sort of voice.

_'No, I need to get ready for work. Wait, why the hell am I talking to you?'_

**'No idea. I'll see you around Hermione.'** And with that it was gone and hopefully never to return again.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his tub letting the hot water scold his skin. He was happy to be working. It took his mind off of certain things. Like his mother and her gold digging boyfriends. They didn't really like him very much, but he could careless. When it came down to it, he was still going to be gone come next June regardless of what goes on.

He no longer had to receive The Dark Mark. That was one of the few things that made him happy the most. With his father no longer able to function properly and put away in St. Mungo's for the rest of his 'living days' if you could call it that.

A knock on the door rushed his happy thoughts away just as fast as they came. A timid little house elf was on the other side.

"What?" he called out in annoyance.

"Excuse me Young Master, but someone is here to see you." The squeaky voice was scared and didn't want to be punished for nothing.

Sighing, he pulled himself up and wrapped a towel around himself. He walked into his room and was taken by a sick surprise at to who was on his bed waiting for him.

"Hello Drakie-Pooh! If you would have waited I would've came in there with you." Her pug face split into a disgusting smile. Her voice was trying to sound sultry and failed worse than Neville in Potions. (A/n: if anyone of you are Neville fans than I am sorry for the analogy. Please don't kill me!)

_'For the love of the gods! Why today? Can't she just leave me alone?'_

"Hello Pansy. What brings you by here today?" he faked a light tone. _'Stupid cow, leave now.'_ He thought to himself.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to Hogsmeade today." she was really trying her damndest to get him to go with her.

"Sorry Pansy, but I can't I have to go to work in right now." He said quickly. "I believe you can show yourself out so farewell stupid cow." Before she could say anything, he had Apparated to Diagon Alley and walked to 'Rouge'.

When he arrived Hermione was behind the counter attending to a rather disgruntled looking witch who was looking for something to buy for her grandson and kept changing her mind.

There were also a line of customers waiting to be served or rang up.

Hermione saw Draco walk in and gave him a pleading look.

Understanding, he glided behind the counter and said. "May I help the next person?"

A tiny little wizard stood on his tip-toes to be seen. "Yes, I would like a double mocha cappuccino please."

Draco rushed to make it and came back. "Is this all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"That will be 5 galleons please."

He handed over the gold and walked away. The rest of the morning was like that. Busy and filled with satisfied and unsatisfied people. Luckily it was time to close and go home.

"Draco if you want to head out I can close up here." Hermione offered.

Thinking for a moment. He said. "I don't mind staying. Besides you look really tired. More so than usual." Surprised once again by his own ability to care about how Hermione looked that night.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave early?"

"Miss Granger you're trying to get rid of me?" he asked playfully.

Thinking for a moment she came to a conclusion. "I think I am. But I don't want you to leave." She covered her hand with her mouth and her eyes grew wide.

Malfoy looked at her and smiled. "You like me now, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and looked away blushing.

Draco wasn't surprised. She looked different than at school. Something inside her either died or was born. Whatever it was, our little Draco loved…a lot.

"I think I'll stay with you Hermione. You may need help or what if someone decides to rob us or something." Trying to sound protective.

Waiting for the witty retort, he got none. She seemed more than willing to have him there with her.

"Alright. I just thought maybe you wanted to be somewhere else, instead with me." She sounded surprised and confused.

"Now I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let a lady all alone in the dark now would I?" He asked knowing the answer.

"No, I guess not." She was blushing. _'What the bloody hell is wrong with me? It's just Malfoy!'_ she chastised herself for looking at him and blushing when he spoke to her.

**'It isn't just the old Malfoy and you know it. He looks like your type now and you can't handle it. Funny you weren't like this when you and Hatchet shagged two weeks ago.'** The voice was annoying her again.

_'Go away and I've known Hatchet for years so I was completely comfortable. I also wasn't like this when me and Charlie shagged or when me Harry did either. So get the bloody hell out of my head!'_ She mentally screamed. Completely unaware of Malfoy watching her inner conflict. Hermione didn't hear when he called her name.

"Hermione?" The sexy slytherin asked.

Snapped out of her inner battle that she was obviously losing, she shook her head and asked. "Did you say something?"

Looking at her, he burst out laughing.

"What is so bloody funny?" She asked indignantly.

"Your (snort) face (laugh) red (snort)!" he rolled with laughter until her angry glares forced him to compose himself.

"I'm sorry." He managed to choke out when the fit of giggles had left.

Breaking up the moment a tawny owl flew in through an open window. It landed next to Hermione. A letter was obviously in its beak.

Taking the letter, she saw it was addressed from The Ministry of Magic. Trying not to assume the worst, she opened it with shaky hands.

"Do you want me to open it with you?" Draco asked, sensing her loss of control.

"No, I'll be fine. Why don't you head out and I'll see you tomorrow." She told him nicely, almost like he was friend that she had known for years.

Agreeing, he told her that if she needed him, just to owl or Floo. He would be there.

When he left the annoying voice had also returned.

**'So,' **it said smugly. **'Leaving her again. What an arrogant prick.'**

_'Look, I don't know why you're even here but I want you to leave me alone and stop making me look like a bloody nutter around people, especially Hermione.'_

**'Oo, getting defensive of her now are we?' **the voice chortled aimlessly just to piss Draco off more.

_'Fuck off.'_ And with that, the voice was banished but he didn't know for who long it would stay away for this time.

Hermione was glad to have the alone time. She was curious about the letter, so she opened it, when she did, she didn't like its contents.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ It is with great regret to inform you that your brother Jay Xavier Granger has died this evening in a tragic accident involving rouge Deatheater and in case your brother almost successfully fought off. However, your brother was also under the influence of a Muggle drug called 'Ecstasy'. I am greatly sorry for your loss. He will be commemorated at Drumstrang Academy early next week._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic._

_'Wait, Jay wasn't a wizard. He was always in jail when I was little. He went to Drumstrang? This isn't making any sense!'_ she thought frantically.

_'I'll just go back to my hotel room and sleep. When I wake up, this better be a fucking dream.'_

Disclaimer: we know that this isn't mine. But the plot for this fan fiction is, I just don't own Hermione and Draco, but I do own Jay aka Dagger and I own Hatchet. I also don't own the title. I got it off of my little sister's wall. Damn, I'm useless. Please review me! Tell me anything! Just review! Okay, pointless whining over now.

I would like to thank my newest reviewer, Splashy! I know, I giggled when I wrote it! Lol!


	4. Chapter Four

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart

Chapter Four

_Pointless ending, useless beginning_

_Always the same, nothing different_

_Constant stress, never ending lie_

_Look in my eyes, see your reflection_

_Absorb the hate, study their depths_

_Same body, different soul_

_Hurt eyes, just lost_

_Every person, absurd trail_

_Nothing to lose, nothing to gain_

_Wish for nothing, fear the outside_

_Shameless reality, viewer non discretion_

_I'm not forgotten, just lost_

_All better, all okay_

_Again._

Draco Malfoy stared out of his window in his room at the Manor. His mind wondered to Hermione and the mysterious letter that she had received earlier that night.

_'I hope she is alright.' _He thought to himself. _'Wait, why do I care so much about Granger in the first place? And did I call her Hermione?'_ he wondered.

_**'Yes you did. I believe that you are beginning to see her in a different light. Unless you just want to keep denying your self that simple pleasure in life.' **_Even the voice in his head was annoying. (A/n: weird, I hope they aren't turning into nutters.)

_'Are you back again? Haven't you someone else to annoy?'_ he asked rudely.

**'No,' **it replied smartly. **'You'll do just fine until you admit that you like Hermione Granger. Besides, you could use her to fall back on because your mother is too infatuated with her life to care about you right now. Use her as a support beam. And don't be a stubborn jackass either.'**

Draco was caught off guard by this voice that seemed to have all the answers. Pissed off now, he turned on his favorite song by Seether.

_'I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high, and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_

_I want to hold you high, and steal your pain.'_

Strangely enough he thought of Hermione as he sang the verse. Oddly enough, he heard a girl's voice on the next.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You gotta win, you don't feel me anymore.'_

Oddly enough, he heard a girl's voice on the next.

_'The worst is over now, and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain away_

_There is so much left to learn, and no one left to fight._

_I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain.'_

Draco turned a saw Hermione behind him in his bedroom. Tears shone in her eyes. She had taken him up on the offer of coming if she needed him.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open_

_And I feel like I am strong enough_

_Coz I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away.'_

"You came." He asked in disbelief. "I didn't think you would come unless you were bound and gagged." He joked to lighten her mood a bit.

"I thought I would. I didn't want to be alone right now and I can't owl Ron or Harry because they don't know about him." She was reaching for an explanation of what she was rambling on about.

"Why not? What do you mean Hermione?" he was curious now.

"I have a brother, he died and that was what the letter was for. It said that he is to be commemorated a Drumstrang. And I never knew that he was at a Wizarding School. I always thought he was in jail or in a correctional home."

Malfoy listened and when she calmed down he said. "What about when you were accepted into Hogwarts? What did you think then?"

"I was adopted. So was my brother. He always watched out for me. When school came he took me to get my supplies because he remembers our real parents better than me. There was like a five year difference. The only time he wasn't there was when it was second year and you saw us there and your father was there as well. He couldn't make it and my _parents_ just wanted to make a reputation of themselves as a _family _unit. They were always pulling shit like that, but when we were home, he was drunk and abusive and she was a bitch and abusive too. Dagger was the only one that protected me. He told me that I was a pureblood witch a few weeks ago. He researched them and found them. They were killed for defying Voldemort." She paused to catch her breath. Before she could continue, he spoke. "I'm sorry for calling you a 'Mudblood' for all those years." He told her softly. "But there is something that I would like to confess, if I may?"

Not knowing how to react because a Malfoy apologizing is or was unheard of.

She merely nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I have admired you for some time and I wasn't allowed to show it mainly because of my father and because you were my rival in the classroom and Potter was my rival outside. I have respected you since fourth year and was attracted to you when I saw you on those dress robes without all those heavy books and things." He smiled a genuine smile and watched her reaction when he had finished.

Not knowing what to say, she told him the only thing that she come up. She, for once was speechless.

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own the Harry Potter series because the lovely and talented Ms. J.K. Rowling does, but I really want Draco Malfoy. I don't own the title either; I saw it on my little sister's wall. Please just review me! Say you love or hate, I don't care just review! I would also like to add that I obviously don't own the song "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee.


	5. Chapter 5

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart

Chapter Five

_"Now all that's left of me, is who I pretend to be"_

-"Behind These Hazel Eyes" Kelly Clarkson.

When the song ended, Hermione stood in front of her so called "best friend's enemy."

They stared at each other in a quiet silence. Lost in each others depths.

He was allured by her deep, almost black eyes. She was captivated by his ice-blue orbs.

An eternity seemed to pass before either of them spoke.

"Hermione?" her name rolled off his tongue easily, if he wasn't careful, he could say it all day.

"You want to know why I just told you instead of Harry and Ron." Of all the questions that needed answering, that was the million dollar one.

"What made you come to me?" he breathed, unaware that he was walking slowly to her.

"Because those two only care about Quidditch and hoping to get my homework to give them the answers. Neither one of them cares about me."

Draco wasn't as surprised with the answers as he thought. "You said you were adopted? Did your brother ever tell you who your birth parents were?"

Hermione shook her head. "The only thing he said was that we were adopted and purebloods."

He took her hand and led her to his bed, where they sat and talked until the early morning sun rose behind the trees and greeted his bedroom window.

Hermione glanced up at the clock as it chimed.

"Oh gods, I completely lost track of time! It's five-thirty."

"Really?" he said trying to figure out where the time had gone too. "Damn, we got so caught up in each other."

"I…guess so." Her voice was quiet and tired.

"Would you like to sleep?"

"I have work in a few hours."

"What shift?"

"Three until close."

"I go in at five, so I'll close with you."

"Then both of us should sleep." She started getting up. Draco reached out and her wrist softly.

"Stay with me? Please?" his eyes had changed to a soft baby blue with flecks of silver.

"What about your parents?"

"Mother forgot that I exist and the asshole that called himself a _father_ is dead."

Hermione was about to say "No", but she laid back down and wrapped Malfoy's arms around her.

Taken aback he didn't move his arms from her small frame. He nestled his hair into her's and fell quickly into sleep.

Hour's past and a house elf knocked on his door. Draco didn't get up; he had been having to most lovely dream. Hermione Granger was in his bed and when he moved, he realized it wasn't a dream.

Careful not to move her, Draco slipped out of her grasp and opened his door.

"Yes?" he asked looking down at the tennis ball eyed, green thing in a petit suit.

"Mistress Malfoy requests your presence young Master."

Containing his contempt, he told it gently. "Tell mother, that I'm not feeling well and I require time alone and whatever she needs can wait until I am well enough."

Nodding profusely, it disappeared to relay the message. Draco climbed back next to Hermione and was asleep again.

Hermione woke up still in Draco arms. The clock had chimed again. It read two-thirty.

Cursing silently, she left him a note and Apparated out with a tiny pop. She appeared in her hotel room and ran to her shower.

She finished and dried her hair desperately.

_'It's going to fizz like no tomorrow.' _She thought harshly.

**"He won't notice…much."** The infamous voice had made its return.

_"Go away! I have to go to work right now."_ And with that Hermione pushed the voice out of her mind.

She pulled on a pair of bondage pants and a black tank top. She adorned her wrists with metal studded bracelets and spikes. She put on her make-up and boots.

Giving herself one final look, she Apparated to Diagon Alley.

Draco Malfoy woke up when he heard a tiny pop noise. His eyes adjusted to the light and the loss of sleep.

_'Where did she go?'_ He thought feeling around for her.

Realizing she must have gone to work, he pushed himself out of bed and shuffled to the enormous bathroom.

When he emerged, steam followed behind him. His mind flashed to when he was greeted by Pansy yesterday morning before his first day of work.

He walked to his closet and picked out black pants with studs and straps on them. He failed in trying to decide on a shirt to match. He found a nylon shirt with two chains hooked on the front and back.

_'Damn, I look like I just came from bondage nigh at 'Sinister'. Great!'_ he thought to himself.

A piece of parchment by his bedside table caught his eye. Hermione's neat scrawl was on it.

_Draco,_

_Sorry to leave, but when I woke up, I had to get a back to The Leaky Cauldron for a shower. You looked so peaceful, so I couldn't wake you. See you at work._

_Hermione._

Draco filled with an uncommon emotion from her sudden caring. It made him want more of it, whatever _it_ was. He sat in his library and read Demon in my View by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

He was enthralled by her words. He almost wished that he found a vampire to sire him. Then his common sense kicked in. It told him that he could never be a proper vampire. Draco pondered this for quite some time; the chiming clock caught his attention again. It read four-thirty.

_'I could go shopping for a bit, before work? Or I could bring Hermione dinner; she most likely hasn't eaten today.'_ The thoughts were harmless to him, but he didn't know that someone saw his intentions.

He Apparated to a small ice cream shop and got her a fudge brownie sundae with two cherries. He got himself a strawberry milkshake.

He was only a few minutes late, when Hermione saw him. She was ready to tell him off for being late. She stopped as he held out the sundae in apology.

She smiled and took it gratefully, but said. "Don't think you're getting off that easily, Malfoy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way with you, _Hermione._" He allowed a small smile to play across his face.

At the café part of 'Rouge' a man was hidden behind a row of books. His blue eyes twinkled at the spectacle before him. He smiled in a small victory.

A/n: Sorry for not updating sooner, but my finals are next week and I need to prepare!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot for this story. But my sister owns the title.


	6. Chapter 6

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot for this fic. Hell, I don't even own the damn title.

Shoutouts: piritesslass-glad you like it.

Motoko the dragontamer-yeah, but they don't understand.

The-shadowed-one-thanks for reviewing. It means a lot that you like it.

Sexgoddesssmisha4draco-I'm not telling! Lol! Draco is shared by too many! So do I. How did you buy Draco? Yea! Another who agrees on Goth guys! Dresses like. How do you think I felt when I wrote it! Lol! I love you too.

Tuathade Danaan-glad you like the twist.

_Never again, I can I feel this way, _

_It was all a mistake._

At the end of that day, it was closing time. The manager sent Hermione and Draco into the back room to straighten it up a bit.

The two were only back there a few minutes, talking as they worked. Various topics crossed their minds. The main one was what would happen in September.

Hermione brought the topic up first. "Hey Draco, who do you think will get the Heads position this year?"

Draco shook is head. "I don't know, but I think you will get the Head Girl spot." He looked into her chocolate pools. For a brief moment, he thought he saw them with flecks of green and purple. Clearing his mind, he figured it was just the lack of light.

"I don't think I'll get it." She told him truthfully.

"Yes you will. Dumbledore would be a fool not to choose you."

They continued to look at each other intently. Each could feel the intensity between and the indecision to act on the impulses or it was just the sexual tension of teenage hormones. Neither had had sex in along time.

Feeling brave, Draco asked. "I don't know what is going on here, Hermione but I want more of it." His voice was breathless and filled with the lust he felt.

She didn't talk. She walked towards him and brought her lips to his. It was slow and passionate. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and he balanced her between him and the wall.

They continued for a few minutes.

"Are you two damn kids done back there yet?" The manager yelled.

Breaking apart quickly, there eyes met in a guilty gaze and Hermione rushed out saying, "Yeah, we're done."

Draco stood there a moment longer. _'I just kissed Granger. And it felt pretty damn good.'_

**'Of course it did, you dim witted jackass. She is human ya know. Stop acting like she is an animal. She isn't you.' **The mysterious voice held and edge in its tone. Almost as if it was impatient about something.

_'Well gods damn it. I didn't know you could get that pissy so easily.' _Draco challenged.

**'Well, I didn't know you could be so damn dense. Sex god, honestly. You don't even realize what sexual tension is.' **It yelled in frustrated exasperation.

Draco walked quietly out of the room. His eyes dared to look at the girl in front, waiting for him to walk by.

_Her hazel eyes seemed to have experienced all possible tragedy and to have mounted pain and suffering like the steps to a high calm and superhuman understanding._

"Draco?" She asked. "Are you ready to leave?"

He looked at her; a small smile played his pale pink lips.

"Yeah, what about you? Do you want to grab something to eat?"

Hermione nodded. Draco held out his arm, she clutched serenely.

Authors note: I am so sorry for the long awaited update, but I hit writers block! And I need some ideas! Please help! The italicized sentence is an excerpt from The Grapes of Wrath.


	7. Chapter 7

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: It's not mine! All Miss Rowlings! I don't even own the damn title; I got it off of my sister's wall.

Shout outs: Silver Sun3- mine too!

The-shadowed-one- yes, it is.

Sexgoddessmischa4draco- ahh, I shall have to do that. Love you.

Piritesslass- thanks! Maybe I will have all three.

Motokothedragontamer- thanks for the ideas.

On with the story,

"_Black hole sun, won't you come, and_

_Wash away the rain."- Soundgarden_

Draco watched the girl behind the counter. It had been two weeks since he last spoke to her. She was wearing a blood red corset with lacy black sleeves. The front was lower than normal. He saw a tattoo. It was half of a broken heart. Colored black, right above her heart.

_'How odd, I have the same one. In the same place.'_ Draco thought to himself, praying the voice in his head hadn't heard it.

But, fate is a bitch, so there it was.

**'Awe, is ickle Drakie-pooh having feelings pull at his cold, black heart.' **The voice sniggered.

_'I am not!' _he shouted to himself.

**'Fine, be in denial for all I care. But, know this when you admit to needing her, then you'll be a hellavuh lot happier.'** It told him in a huffy sort of voice. Almost reminded him of the old Hermione when she was upset at him or the rest of the Golden Trio.

Pulling himself out of his trance, he continued to walk down the rest of Diagon Alley. Desperate to rid himself of the beautiful, but off limit's Hermione Granger.

_'But, she is a pureblood after all.'_ He began to think. _'The only thing holding you back is Pothead and Weasel. And she did give you one of the best make-out sessions you have had in a long time.'_ Shaking his head, he also hadn't worked with Hermione since then.

Walking into a pub, he saw his friend, Blaise Zabini, sitting alone (much to Draco's surprise).

"Hey Blaise."

"Hey fucker, how's it going since the bastard can't control your life?"

"Great, I got a job. And I'm fine, what about you? Has the old asshole let up on you?"

"You? A job? Damn, I must have died getting away from Voldemort. He's pissed, but he'll get over it. My mother nearly cursed his ass when she found out he tried to get me the Dark Mark. There's a rave tonight at _Sinister_, you going?"

"I might, I could use the hang-over tomorrow." They laughed at the all to true statement.

"Hey fucker, have you seen Granger? I saw her at _Rouge_. I didn't know she worked there."

"Yeah I have, because I work there too. It's my day off. I found out that she is a pureblood. Her brother went to Drumstrang, and she didn't even know it until a couple weeks ago."

"Damn. I wouldn't mind having a go at her," he began. "But, I have my eye on someone else."

"Really? Who?" Asked Draco intrigued. _'Since when does Blaise like someone more than a one night stand?' _He questioned himself.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He become interested in the table very quickly.

"C'mon, just tell me. It can't be that bad." He joked.

"Promise you won't say a damn thing." He pushed.

"I promise." He did a scout's honor type of salute.

"GinnyWeasely" he mumbled quickly.

"Who?" he asked hoping his ears didn't deceive him.

"Ginny Weasely."

Biting back the urge to laugh, however he did like Hermione. "That's cool. I kinda kissed Granger at work in the back room a couple weeks ago. I haven't talked to her since."

"Damn, we have fallen for the wonders of the Gryffindor women. The entire house if going to hate the fuck out of us." Blaise said in a pitiful voice. He was in love and so was his best friend. Problem was or should I say is, the enemy was now, the beloved.

Snakes and lions. How could this get any weirder? The both of them thought.

A/n: sorry for the wait, but I'm still in a writer's block. This one came out of no where. Please review me, with anything!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I already told you, I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even own the damn title, it's my sisters.

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart

Chapter Eight.

_I sat falling, in this place._

_I couldn't see the light._

_Now, it's gone, and I have_

_Nothing left, to lose or win._

Hermione knew Malfoy had watched her from the street. Her pride stopped her from looking back at him. It couldn't happen. Not between the two of them.

_'What would Harry and Ron say?'_ she thought to herself.

Having just gotten off of work, she laid in her bed, thinking of what to do later. Getting a sudden idea, she looked to Melpomene. She hooted softly, the setting sun accented her red highlights. The black looked darker and unnoticed.

_'Why not ask Ginny if she wants to go?' _she thought. _'Ginny would like it at Sinister. I know she likes my clothes, what holds her back is Ron.'_ Settling the matter, she wrote:

_Ginny,_

_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. I know a club that I think that you would like. It's called_ Sinister_. It's a complete Goth club. I can lend you and outfit if you want. Send your answer back with Melpomene, as soon as you get this. Also, don't tell Ron and Harry about it. They wouldn't like it._

_Love you,_

_Hermione._

_'I really hope she can go.'_

Draco Malfoy was sitting outside a café with his best mate Blaise. Talking about their Gryffindor crushes. Having nothing better to do, Blaise and he agreed to go to _Sinister._ Mainly in hopes of their _women_ being there.

"Hey fucker, if their there, what should we do?" Blaise was getting nervous. The thought of Ginny was still a bit frightening to him. He was only the greet and fuck kind of guy. A serious relationship was more terrifying than Snape singing show tunes.

Snapping out of their shuddering thoughts, Malfoy said. "Maybe we should get ready for tonight. Do you need any clothes or shit like that?"

Thinking for a moment, Blaise said. "If we stop at _Rouge_, then no." Always the smart arse.

"Fine." Draco faked his impatience.

"Fuck you!" Blaise laughed, nearly falling over onto the cement beneath his chair.

Walking into _Rouge_, Draco silently prayed to the gods for Hermione to still be on shift. Once again, fate was a bitch.

Blaise roamed until he found a pair of bondage pants and sheer shirt. (Think of a mesh shirt, only sheer.) It there were also chained hanging from the shoulders to the end of the shirt. He also got a pair of boots. They zipped on the sides and straps were what closed them. He accented his outfit with a choker necklace, with a serpent wrapped around a dagger.

They Apparated back to Malfoy Manor and made themselves up for a rave at the hottest wizard Goth club, _Sinister._

Hermione didn't hear Ginny when she knocked on her door. Ginny however, made her presence known by opening up her door and yelling.

"HERMIONE SERENA JADE GRANGER! WAKE THE FUCK UP THIS GODS DAMN MINUTE!"

"HOLY HELL!" Hermione yelled in surprise. Recovering she noticed the copper-red hair and barely visible freckles. "Ginny! When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. Didn't you hear me knocking on your door?" She questioned.

"No, I'm so sorry. I must have been really tired." She blushed a bit.

"No matter, so, where's this club you're taking me too?" She laughed at Hermione's expression.

"It's called _Sinister. _It's the hottest wizard Goth club." For once in weeks, Hermione smiled.

Smiling, Ginny looked at her attire and said. "I may need to borrow something."

Heading to the closet, Ginny rooted until she found the perfect outfit. It was one of the many corset tops that Hermione owned. It was a deep burgundy, with black sheer, kimono like sleeves. The bottom was mini skirt. It was black, with a burgundy tint in the material. She grabbed a pair of Hermione's knee-high boots. She finished her masterpiece with a long silver chain at the end of it was an ankh.

Hermione picked out a corset also; it was deep violet with lacy black sleeves. Her skirt was long, almost to the floor. It was black and made entirely of black straps. That moved with her. She grabbed her stiletto heeled boots; the heel was made of metal. The came to the very end of her knee. She added a black choker to her neck, with a Gothic cross on the end.

Their make-up done accordingly to match the outfits. Hermione even charmed her hair to a burgundy color, and Hermione too the same deep violet.

The friends made their way to _Sinister_ for the best hang-over in the morning.

Draco and Blaise were in Draco's room at the Manor, also preparing for best night since they both became two of Hogwarts Sex Gods.

Draco wore wide-legged leather pants and a sheer, button up shirt. He wore black punk boots. A studded collar was around his neck. Some thin, rubber bracelets adorned his wrists. His was dyed black at the ends, and roots. It fell carelessly around his face. He did something, he never thought he would. He put eyeliner on the inside lids of his eyes.

Blaise dressed in his new clothes. His black hair was dark blue at he tips as he spiked it up. He also added the eyeliner. He wore his new choker and boots. A few bracelets had worked their way to his wrists. On his right ring finger, was a silver ring, a black ankh was painted on it.

Author's Note: yeah, the writer's block has broken a bit. Now, the next chapter shall have their club night! Please review me! I love all of you, even if I don't say it!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just the plot line, my little sister who is fourteen, owns the title. The Harry Potter crew is owned by the lovely Ms. Rowling. I also don't own the song in this chapter; it's called "Demonology And Heartache" by Atreyu, album _The Curse._

Shout-outs: sexgoddessmisha4draco- I know! I couldn't help but to make Blaise one too!

Renae17- thanks a lot! I got the lyrics off of a site. What you said was really helpful.

Cry Me Beautiful- I'm happy you're addicted, and yes Goth guys are!

Tornthrough-thank you, you are the first one to say that.

Draco'sChick124- thank you so much! I will.

Girl of pain darkness- thank you also, I am so glad that you love it.

SilverSun3- thank you so much! Here's the update!

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart

Chapter Nine

_I've lost all I have, now all I have_

_Is what has hurt me, the most._

The lights were swinging violently. The different colors and the strobe lights made you look unreal. The music was loud and the artist's voices were hard and violent as the DJ played the different songs.

The bouncer looked like he was just released from Azkaban Wizard Prison. Scars and tattoo's covered his arms and face.

Everyone in there was pushed against the other. The sea of black and different colors grinded against someone they were there with and didn't know. Ah, the rage of hormones and alcohol raged off of nearly everyone, even the employees.

Hermione and Ginny were on the floor grinding with a guy between them and behind them.

The lights reflected off of there skin, giving them an eerie glow.

_So unaffectionate, so insecure  
You claim to know a thing or two about heartache  
And what it's like to have your insides torn out  
And I believe you  
I see it every time your pallbearer's palor is obscured by the darkness  
Dancing across your face, and when the blackness veils your eyes in pain  
I know what it's like when memories make you wince  
And love letters read like obituaries  
And photo albums are the books of the dead  
I need no reminders, no more reminders  
I'll forget the past and lay it to rest_

_If I had my way  
I'd cut the calluses off your breaking heart  
If I could get past the sternum  
Cauterize those wounds with  
Every kiss I could give to you  
I'm holding your heart in my hand  
The reason it still beats_

_Am I being too cryptic?  
Am I being too obscure?  
Love kills, romance is dead  
And I don't even trust myself  
But I love you  
And you can pull my wings apart  
And pin me down under glass  
Until the end of days if it can help you  
Discover that we share the same pain  
I just hope you write your thesis  
Before your subject is dead  
No life after death_

The song blared as Draco and Blaise made their way through the crowd. Blaise sang along as the song played.

Not knowing who they were looking for, Draco spotted Hermione with another girl. One he didn't recognize. Guys were swarming around them.

Noticing this too, Blaise followed his best friend's gaze.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed. "If the gods wanted to give us an opportunity, this is it."

"You're right. This may be our only shot to get what we want." Agreeing to this, each one made their way to the two.

Ron sat in his room; his sister had just Flooed to her friend's house, something about a sleepover. He would never understand the mind of girls.

"Damn it!" He said to himself. "I forgot to tell her something." Walking to her room, he found a letter on her desk in plain sight.

Being forever the older brother, he read it.

_'Since when does Hermione go to clubs? And since when did she take Ginny?'_ Asking himself, he heard Harry downstairs.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" The Boy Who Wouldn't Die asked.

"Read this and tell me if you don't think we should get them." Ron ordered.

As Harry read, he moved his lips silently along with words, the other 1/3 of the Golden Trio had written.

"I don't think we should, but by the sound of this club I don't think they should be there." Harry reluctantly agreed with his red-headed friend.

Walking down the stairs, Charlie flanked them. (Remember chapter one? Hehehe)

"Where are you two headed to too?" He asked, eyeing them as if it was Fred and George.

Being the second oldest, he knew the classic sneak out tricks.

"No where important. Just sod off Charlie." Ron's irritated voice addressed the elder Weasley.

"Excuse me little brother, but since mum and dad aren't here then I reign over your arse got it?" He was bit forceful than intended.

"You don't even live here anymore Charlie." Ron retorted.

Bill walked up to see the commotion. He saw Charlie, Ron and Harry in the hall bickering.

"What's going on?" Bill asked Harry who was just standing there watching the brothers battle it out verbally.

"Charlie corned us and accused us of sneaking out. And you know Ron's temper. So here we are." He was calm.

He made an understanding gesture and stopped the argument.

"Okay, someone explain to me why Ron and Harry were supposedly sneaking out?" Bill asked staying calm. He looked at Ron and Harry for those answers.

Ron' ears went pink and just fumed there not speaking. Harry went into the explanation. Bill listened patiently to the story.

"Let me get this straight. You two want to save Hermione and Ginny from a club and a girl's night out?" He was trying his hardest to contain his growing laughter.

Ron' now pink face looked at his oldest brother and said. "Well, yes."

Bill burst out laughing. "That (laugh) is (snort) the most (snigger) dumbest excuse (laugh) I have ever heard! (snort)."

All three of the others gave him confused looks and looked at each other than back to man rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Composing himself to the respected big brother, he said. "I told Ginny to go out. I knew she needed it. After all _she _is surrounded by testosterone."

"Oh," was all Ron could say, his face a deeper crimson than before.

Hermione and Ginny were thoroughly enjoying the attention by the all the guys in the club and the ones surrounding them. Smiling, Ginny saw two more come her way. One she recognized as a certain Slytherin she herself currently had her powder blue eyes on, since the Yule Ball, her third year.

Hermione watched Draco make his way for her. The night in the backroom flashed before her eyes. She of course told Ginny, during their primping session. And being the friend Ginny was, told her to go for it.

"Hey Draco." Hermione greeted him still dancing erotically with Ginny.

"Hermione, how's work going? Boring without me?" He asked easing himself into Hermione's rhythm.

"Ginny, you remember my best mate Blaise right?" Draco made Blaise known.

"Of course I do. Sup Blaise?" Ginny asked, pulling him behind her and grinding her arse in to his growing erection.

Blaise responded by grinding into Ginny forcefully and involuntarily moaning.

Ginny giggled to herself. _'I'm dancing with my crush, which seems to like me also. Hmm, how to spice this up a bit?'_ The now, temporary burgundy haired girl thought to herself.

Turing around, Ginny grinded her front to Blaise's, tantalizing him even further. Obliging Ginny's now growing kinky behavior, he ran his hands down her hips to her ass. She threw her head back in the feeling. Orgasms flew between the both of them.

Hermione and Draco had taken seats at the bar, both drinking Jack Daniels whiskey.

"So," the conversation was a bit forced. Both wanted to talk about the night, but couldn't find the words. "How have you been, Hermione?"

"Fine, I'm stressed about some things. The guy they put on shift with me is really stupid. He can't tag anything to save his life." She laughed a bit.

"Damn, that does suck. I miss working with you." Draco confided carelessly.

Frozen in her seat, Hermione asked. "Do you want to dance?"

"I'd love too."

Harry and Ron were flying over the towns. Their mission, to get Ginny and Hermione out of that god's unholy club.

"So, when we get there what are we going to do?" Asked Harry, careful not to raise his friend's anger further.

"Bring them back home, and call it a night." He answered simply.

Not replying, Harry sat back on his _Firebolt_.

Landing in Diagon Alley, the search for _Sinister_ began.

Draco grinded into Hermione with such fever, even she could feel his need for her against him. His erection was greatly noticeable.

Hermione stopped when she heard Ginny yell out. "Ron! What in the hell are you and Harry doing here?"

Hermione froze. _'Harry and Ron? Are here, at _Sinister_?' _Thinking to herself as she saw the three of them.

Blaise looked from Harry to Ron, thinking how he was going to get out of this one.

Ron spotted Hermione before she could blink.

"HERMIONE SERENA JADE GRANGER! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE THINKING WHEN YOU DRAGGED MY SISTER TO THIS HELL HOLE!" Ron's voice bellowed through the crowd.

Blaise cut in. "Excuse me, Weasel but me and your sister were having a great time, before you and your lover cut in."

Draco couldn't help but also stick his two-cents in. "Honestly Weasel. You don't fit in here. However, your sister and Hermione do."

Ron's ears flared pink and his face to a deeper crimson than ever imagined. Harry remained calm during the encounter.

"For the record, I didn't think we should come, but you know how Ron is when he thinks we should do something." He then turned his attention to Hermione. "So, how's your girls night out going?" Looking rather stupid, but calm.

"Fine, I was just talking to Draco about work."

"Really? You and Malfoy talking without name calling or physical abuse. This must be a record."

Ron stood there yelling at his sister and Blaise.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY WHEN I GET YOU BACK HOME I SWEAR TO MERLIN I'M CHAINING YOU TO ME! YOU'RE DANCING LIKE A HOOKER! AND WITH A SLYTHERIN FOR THAT MATTER!" He was out of breath.

Ginny stood still, partly from embarrassment and alcohol.Regaining her old self, she also exploded. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU WILL NEVER ADRESS ME YOUR SISTER AS A HOOKER! I'M NOT DRESSED LIKE ONE OR ACTING LIKE ONE! I'M NOT LAVENDAR BROWN! AS FOR YOU BEING HERE, I DIDN'T TELL BILL WHERE SO HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Ron froze in place. How could he say he read her letters? "I read the letter Hermione sent you. I was just out in the open."

Ginny's face turned a bloody crimson. "You did what?" Her voice was deadly calm and almost a whisper.

"C'mon mate, we're here to get them, but they don't need it, so let's just go." Harry tried to reason.

Blaise looked at him. "You disrespected your own sister's privacy? How could someone like you be so low?"

Ron's mouth moved like a fish out of water. "She is my sister! I have the right to protect her!"

"I don't need your protection in every damn aspect of my life! I'm not a god damn china doll!" Ginny shrieked.

"Let's just go, Ron." Harry said pulling his friend out of _Sinister._

"That was embarrassing." Hermione broke the silence.

"I don't feel much like dancing anymore Hermione. I'm drunk anyway." Ginny told her, voice slurring a bit.

"Same here. How's about we go to the Leaky Cauldron and get rooms?" Blaise suggested.

"I have a room, double bed. We can stay there." Hermione offered.

"Great! Off to Hermione's hotel room." Draco announced.

Author's Note: hello everyone! Yay! Chapter Nine! I love you guys, I'm trying to get rid of the writer's block, it's slowly breaking down! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just the plot line, my little sister who is fourteen, owns the title. The Harry Potter crew is owned by the lovely Ms. Rowling.

Shout-outs: sexgoddessmisha4draco- so do I! That freckled faced git wouldn't know what hit'em! Cool, you should!

Cry Me Beautiful- he is. I guess there's just something about him.

SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101- how else could I make m rated? Lol! Their really good!

Mysteriouscharm- did it? I never noticed. Lol!

Gothicpagan- glad you love it! Here's the update!

Girl of pain darkness- I'm so glad that you love it and think it's getting better!

DracosChick 124- thank you, I will!

Sk8eRgIrL1990- they are hot! It's the only way to have Draco in my opinion! I'm one too! I'm glad you're addicted!

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers! If it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't be able to make little cracks in the writers block! I hope all of you continue to love it and hope it gets better!

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart

Chapter Ten

_Lost all that I have; now I'm just yours._

Ron was still fuming at the sight of Hermione and his little sister dancing with two Slytherins. And they way they were dressed nearly caused him to have a heart attack.

_'When did my best friend and sister change so much? Will I always see them as the little girls, that they aren't anymore?'_ he asked himself those questions while trying to fall asleep. Harry's light snores were heard from the foot of his bed.

_'Maybe, I should just back off, and be supportive?'_ no manner of reasoning would ease his conscience.

Drifting into a rather disturbed sleep, he soon forgot the matter.

Trying to forget the encounter with Ron, that happened only a few minutes before the foursome decided to head back to Hermione's now welcoming hotel room. The look on his face was pricelessly filled with a shocking, loathsome look of disdain.

"So, when we get back, who's sleeping with who?" Hermione inquired innocently.

"I'll sleep where ever. Just don't send me home to Ron, Bill, Charlie, mum and dad." Ginny pleaded, but only so Hermione could tell.

"I would never do that! I wouldn't wish that on my most hated enemy." Her best friend replied.

"So, if I was shit-faced drunk, you wouldn't send me home to my mother?" Draco asked, also feigning innocence.

"You're not my enemy. You may be Ron and Harry's, but not mine. I never hated you. You merely annoyed me by calling me those foul names. Like Mudblood and all those others." Hermione stood her ground. _'If Draco wants to open the past, let's.'_ Hermione thought to herself in the quiet refuge of her mind.

"I always thought you two always hated each other?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, same here, until Drake told me Hermione put him in his place. Damn, he was pissed, until he felt his cheek and smiled. It was like Cupid shot him in the ass with one of his arrows." Blaise laughed hard.

Draco gave a Blaise a look of pure fury. "It wasn't exactly like that! I just said she knew how to hold her own against me. I found that very attractive in a woman." Draco was attempting to defend his thirteen year old self.

"Really you said that?" Hermione questioned. "I saw they way you looked at me during The Yule Ball in fourth year." She had caught him.

"I wasn't staring. I was merely wondering how you could look like that, but never do." The gothic boy tried to reason, but with no success. He was drunk, hell all four of them were drunk.

Hermione's hotel was a welcome to all the walking they had done. Sure, they could've Apparated, but when you can't see straight, it makes concentrating a bit hard.

"I'm getting in the shower." Ginny announced happily. Grabbing her clothes, she glided in.

Blaise watched as the youngest Weasley made her exit. _'If I can just get her as mine, maybe I won't feel so empty all the time. I think this goes farther than a casual shag, or oneweekrelationship.'_

"Okay, when Ginny gets out, who is going in next?" Hermione looked at the two guys standing in her room.

"It's four in the fucking morning Granger, just go to sleep." Malfoy said to her.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at his pale face. Realizing for the first time, he had eyeliner under his eyes. It had fallen to under his is now silver eyes.

"Your eyeliner ran, Malfoy." The hazel-eyed girl replied coolly.

Blaise laughed again and fell on top of a bed. Ginny walked out and eyed the people carefully.

"Blaise, what is so funny?"

"Hermione told Drake that is eyeliner ran!" His face was red from the laughter.

Ginny made a face that said "Oh," like the others, she too fell on the bed. Only it was on top of Blaise.

Both stopped laughing, the intense gaze exchanged between them lit up the room with new found love. Dark blue, met sky blue, then all was right in the hotel room.

Ginny settled in next to Blaise, who sheepishly put an arm around her petite waist. To "keep herfrom falling," as he defended himself later. Those two instantly fell asleep.

"I guess Blaise really likes Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking in Draco's direction.

"Yeah, I knew it for awhile." His voice heavily with sleep. "You know, Hermione, the last time we slept together, was when you showed up in my room a couple weeks ago." Stating the obvious.

"I know, you were also late for work, but brought me a Hot Fudge Sundae to make it up to me."

Draco walked over to Hermione's bed, and got in behind her. Hermione turned and faced him.

"When we go back to school, what will happen then?" Her voice was soft and slipping away into the dreamless sleep.

"I don't know." Was all he could say.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: it isn't mine! The only thing I own is a guinea pig, some clothes, and this plot. Other than that I'm too damn poor. Besides, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Shout-outs: Lily Constancy- I'm not sure yet, it's coming soon!

Sexgoddessmisha4draco- cool! I laughed when I wrote it!

Mysteriouscharm- I will until I end it!

SilverSun3- I'm honored! At times I'm annoyed by him too!

DracosChick124- I'm glad you liked it!

I love tom88- thanks!

Piritesslass thank you for saying that my writing is brilliant. Yes, at times he can and will be!

Scooter221- I will, if the writer's block goes away!

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you guys a lot! I've gotten more reviews than I expected! I looked last night, and I was so surprised! Now on with what you people you like the most, the story.

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart

Chapter Eleven

_All I am is what it will take to break this, all I _

_Know is what it will take make this. - "Thousand foot crutch._

The sun was hidden behind the clouds, when the hung-over teenagers awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. With a pounding head, Blaise was the one who ventured to seemingly long walk.

Stumbling every so often, eventually he made it. With a throbbing knee he opened the door, which faced a very red-faced adult who he never met, or seen.

"Can I help you?" Blaise asked.

The person eyed him coolly and asked. "Is this Hermione Granger's room?"

"Yes, who the hell are you?"

"I'm her father." He growled. "So, are you the one she's now shacked up with?" He was bitter and slammed his own daughter when he could.

"No, I'm not and she's still asleep." Blaise usually wasn't a cold person, but this man wasn't a deserver of respect, his or societies.

"Well," he growled. "Wake her lazy ass up! Are you stupid or something?" He asked, temper rising.

Closing the door a bit, he walked over to where Hermione and is best friend were still sleeping.

"Hermione," he said softly. "Someone is here to see you." His voice was gentle.

Opening her eyes, she met Blaise's now stormy blue.

"Who?" She was still half asleep.

"He says he's your father."

Her eyes widened. "You didn't let him in, did you?" Her voice was high and frightened.

"No, but he's asking for you. He's outside."

Keeping back the tears, Hermione pulled herself out of the bed, and Draco's protective grasp.

"Hello Hermione," the man said. "Your mother and I have been looking for you. Why don't you tell this young man to go home, so we can talk?"

Shaking her head vigorously, she squeaked out "No."

"Hermione, dear, I'm losing my patience with you." His voice was straining to be calm.

"You need to leave." A cold voice came from behind the door.

Craning his neck to see who had just used that tone with him. "Excuse me, but I think you should leave." He faced the boy with the stormy eyes.

"Draco, maybe…" Hermione's voice was cut out, by her father's back hand. A bruise was turning green and purple.

Draco and Blaise had their wands pointed his face before he could blink.

"Now, as I said before, you need to leave." Draco's voice was cold and final.

The man fumed and left, but said "Watch yourself; you can't protect her all the time."

Ginny was holding an ice-pack to her best friend's cheek. Draco and Blaise went downstairs and brought back pancakes for breakfast.

Eating silently, another knock was heard, but softer this time. Hermione got up and answered, after using a Concealing Charm on her bruise.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione greeted the woman happily, and was brought in for a bone crushing hug.

"Hello dear, is Ginny up yet?" She was happy maternal type, and she loved Harry and Hermione like her own children.

"Uh, yeah, we were just eating breakfast." Her voice was faltering. "Ginny! Your mum is here!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Ginny's eyes widened and rushed to get dressed. "Be right there mum!" She yelled and ran into the bathroom that was at the current moment occupied by Blaise.

"Oh gods! Blaise I'm sorry!" He was only in the shower.

He peeked out from behind the curtain. "It's okay, now I get to watch you dress." He smirked.

Flushing red, she told him. "I don't care, but my mother is here, so I need to hurry. Can you untie this corset in the back? I can't seem to get it." She asked.

"One question first?" He asked.

"What is the bloody question?" She was losing her coolness.

"Are you wearing a bra?" He was hoping she wasn't.

"Not under this, but I will when I put on that shirt."

"I think I'm in love." He thought out loud.

Blushing, she turned around. _'Did he say what I think he said? Did he just say he loved me? Too many wandering thoughts!'_ During her mental argument, she didn't feel Blaise kiss her neck down to her shoulder as he pushed the corset down to her feet.

"As much as I want this to continue, I need to get changed before my mother asks what is taking me so long." Her voice was a breathy whisper.

Sighing, Blaise agreed, "Fine, but on the train, we are continuing this." He sounded aroused and was also whispering.

"Agreed." And with that she finished getting dressed and left Blaise taking a cold shower.

While Ginny was changing, Draco heard Mrs. Weasley's voice. He dived under bed and hid as Hermione showed her in.

_'That was too close for comfort. Let's hope Blaise doesn't come out of the bathroom.'_ Many thoughts were playing in his head. _'I've never had to hide under a bed before. Why did I hide anyway? Oh yeah, I don't need Mrs. Weasley relying the message to Weasel and Potty. Why was Potty so calm last night anyway? I would've thought he'd love a reason to hit me. After all, doesn't he like mini- Weasley? Who knows, I think she's leaving.'_

Sure enough he heard Hermione's voice saying. "Bye Mrs. Weasley, Bye Ginny. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Draco came out from under the bed.

Laughing Hermione said. "So, that's where you hid so fast."

"Yeah well, I didn't want her to get the wrong impression about what happened in here last night." A small blush crept to his cheeks.

Ignoring it, Hermione asked. "Won't your mother wonder where you and Blaise are?"

"No, if she did, it would amaze me."

Blaise came out dressed in the same pants as last night. Jewelry and all but his shirt.

"I didn't know you had your nipple pierced, Blaise." Draco said.

"Well you're not supposed too. Only my girls see it. Just like you have your piercings that you know show off, same with Granger. Yeah, and Ginny has her belly button." Blaise retorted playfully.

"That's nice. Well, Blaise and I should get going. I've got to work in two hours. Are you working today?"

"Yeah, I go in at like five 'til close. When are you getting off?"

"Like eight or something. I'll just get over-time."

Giving him a look of approval, she hugged him and said. "I'll see you later."

And with that, he and Blaise left Hermione alone in her room, debating on what to do now, she got a bubble bath.

I know! It's short! But my writer's block has decided to be a bitch and come back. I most likely won't update for awhile because of it. Any ideas will be helpful! Please!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It's not mine! I only own the Plot! My fourteen year old sister owns the damn title.

Shout-outs: mysteriouscharm- I know! He's a bloody idiot at times!

Sexgoddessmisha4draco- Cool! I would love it if you e-mailed me.

Lilpuppy3- glad you like it!

Piritesslass- I do too! Trust me, it's going that way, writer's block is a bitch.

Gothicpagan- thank you so much, here is you long awaited update!

DracosChick124- thank you!

SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101- thank you, Draco has his tongue, lip and his right eyebrow done twice.

Motoko the dragon tamer- you are just too much! Lol! I know, it shall be, I just love your reviews so much!

Hesfadedme- thank you, I wanted to do something different and I thought it would be cool.

PerfectMurder- damn right! Goth Draco is sooo hott!

MrsBMadden- so do I! Most of the times I can't choose either, both have such hot guys!

Author's Note: I would like to thank my newest reviewer xkilljoyx and motoko the dragon tamer for the idea for this chapter. I love you guys who review me; it means so much to me that you do. :cries:

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Twelve.

_Lost, but not forgotten, is how I _

_Feel for you. Please, don't forget_

_Me, when you go._

Draco Malfoy walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor. He was going back to school tomorrow morning. His Hogwarts letter came a week ago. He made head boy. He hoped to hell and back, that Hermione made head girl. He wouldn't be able to stand living with some ditz.

He put his two weeks notice in two weeks ago. Without much luck, he wasn't shifted with Hermione anymore. For some odd reason, the manager stopped putting them together.

_'Stupid git probably found out about the back room.'_ Draco thought viciously.

Through the walls, he could hear his mother and her newest flavor of the week going at it like rabbits.

Shuddering, he continued about looking for shit he could take from the manor. Shrinking what he liked and stuck it in his pocket.

Making his way back to his room, a week old owl from Blaise still sat at his window sill.

It read:

_Draco, _

_I stayed with Hermione at the_ Leaky Cauldron_ like you asked. So far, her old man hasn't showed up. Potter came by once. They talked a bit. Nothing is really happening, unless you count me and Ginny are now formally together. I plan on keeping her for the rest of the year, maybe longer. I've never felt this way before._

_Anyway, enough of my shit how was the rest of your sucky ass summer? We really need to get back to school. I made seventh year prefect, so I'm getting drunk to celebrate. Of course, Ginny is right here with me. I'm staying with her until tomorrow. Weasel and Potty are livid, but her twin brothers are cool as shit._

_Later fucker,_

_Blaise._

_'That's Blaise for me,'_ he thought. _'I couldn't ask for a better friend.'_

Draco walked over to his bed, and fell quickly to sleep, his mind clear of worry about his hazel-eyed girl.

Hermione woke up to the sun blinding her view. Stumbling to the bathroom, the shower woke her up even more. She had two hours to make it to Platform 9 ¾ before the Hogwarts Express left.

Standing under the water as it cascaded down her body, she thought about Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Harry, and Ron.

Blaise stayed with her for the rest of the week. Then after, Mrs. Weasley invited him over for the remaining few days. Hermione declined. She was enjoying living on her own.

Hermione was happy for her friend. She hadgotten the guy she wanted. Getting out and pulling a towel around her, a knock on the doorbrought her out of her revelry.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and Charlie stood on the other side (funny, she was just thinking of four of them).

"Hey everyone," she was a bit embarrassed at the fact of all of them seeing her in a towel.

"We thought you would like to ride with us to the train station." Ron offered.

"Which one of you is driving?" She questioned, hoping it was Harry,he had justgottenhis muggle license.

"I am," Charlie piped up. "Don't worry sweetie, I've been driving since I was eighteen." This was a small comfort, seeing as how he was in his twenties.

"Okay, but I'm in a towel, so let me get dressed, Ginny can you finish packing my trunk?"

"Sure." The red-head said happy, she liked her best friend's clothes.

Ron and Harry looked at her in mock outrage. "And why, pray tell, can't we, your best friends pack it?" Harry asked teasingly.

Giving them a look of fake horror, she told them with false indignation. "Because, I don't need you perverts looking at my knickers!"

The crowd laughed loudly. Hermione ducked back into the bathroom with a red lace bra and matching thong. She found herself a pair of hip-hugger jeans that hung from her waist. Her shirt was a white camisole under a hot pink mesh shirt. The belt holding up her jeans was a pink leather studded belt.

She was quite a sight for muggle London. Charlie eyed the girl whose virginity he took, three years ago. Before the Death eater's attacked the Quidditch Cup.

She went to him so willingly. Her innocence was a refreshing one. No one told of that night. A Silencing Charm worked wonders, especially when your little sister was above you sleeping.

Snapping himself out of it. He said. "Alright, everyone ready finally?"

"Yeah," was the dominate answer.

"Good, because I'm stopping if any of you are hungry." He joked lightly.

After Hermione checked out of the hotel, she was squished in the back seat, between Harry and Blaise.

Ginny was behind Ron, who was in the passenger side.

_'Lucky bastard,'_ was what everyone in the back was thinking. He was comfortable. He was also still a little nervous about riding in a car, even though he had ridden with Charlie a lot during the summer holiday.

That still didn't stop him from holding on to the door handle like it was his last remaining hope.

"C'mon Ron, lighten up a bit." Harry joked from his place between his other best friend and the side of his seat.

"I will, once they make it like a broom!" He was still scared, but tried not to show it, mainly because a Slytherin was in the back seat, and his second oldest brother beside him (damn, I really hate male egotism).

The ride was filled with mindless gossip. No one really listened to how Ron managed to retain his seventh year Prefect position (the entire Burrow was surprised at that)  
, who he now shared with Parvati Patil. (Can anyone tell me how the fuck that happened?)

Ginny shared her sixth year Prefect position with Colin Creevey, the weird one who was always taking pictures.

It was a well known fact, that he fancied Ginny, ever since he saw her with Dean Thomas two years before. Once again, he was too late; she was claimed by a sexy Slytherin (as Blaise liked to put it fondly, sneaking glances to his new girlfriend).

No one could deny that those two looked great together, his bad ass appeal and Ginny's seemingly 'holier than thou' look made them look like a more innocent version of Bonnie and Clyde. (Lol!)

Hermione sat thinking of how the summer went. Dagger's death was still fresh in her memories.

_'How could I go to Draco Malfoy of all people for that? He is just a mindless ferret.'_ Her thoughts played around from memory to memory.

**'However, he did play an enormous comfort to you when you got that owl about Dagger. You did go to him.'** The voice reprimanded her.

_'Fuck off.'_ She thought.

The familiar platform stood in front of the four seventh years. A small wave of panic swept through each of them.

The same thoughts were mocking them. _'This is my last chance at being something that when I'm gone, the younger years will remember.'_

Hermione almost let a tear escape her hazel eyes. Harry noticed this and put a comforting arm around her.

"It's alright. We will always come back." He said softly.

Nodding she said. "I know."

Ginny broke the silence by looking at each of them. Tears fell from her sapphire eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys next year." She sobbed.

Blaise took her in to his arms and said. "I will visit you all the time. I'm not going to ever voluntarily leave you."

"I know, but I won't get that much time with you next year than what I will this year."

He kissed her tears away and led her to the platform.

Ron was next. He would never trust a Slytherin with his baby sister. Charlie went next to say 'goodbye' to them.

Harry and Hermione were left staring at the barrier. Random things showed and played their way into their memories. The only question on their minds was _'What's next?'_

"Reckon we should go?" asked Harry.

Hermione remained silent and nodded. "We need to make this count Harry. The only thing now is N.E.W.T.'s andwhen we should start Auror training, after we graduate or should we wait a year?"

"We'll figure it out on the train ride home in nine months." He placed his arm around his other best friend's shoulders and led her to the barrier between normal and bizarre.

After finding a compartment and talking for a few minutes Hermione left for the Head's meeting.

"Congratulations on getting Head Girl, 'Mione." Ron cheered.

"We all knew that I would've made it. Ron, Ginny, and Blaise I'll see you at the Prefect meeting then. Harry I will come by later after the meeting." Hermione planned.

"I know you will." Harry laughed.

The Head's compartment was bigger than the regular ones. It also had its own bathroom. Pictures of the past Heads lined the walls. The cushions were green velvet and lined with gold. The walls were crimson and the trimming around the walls were silver.

A sleeping Head Boy on one side. Debating on weather to wake him up or not was going on inside her head.

Professor Minerva McGonagall appeared in the compartment with a loud 'pop'. The Head Boy jumped a few feet and landed on the floor with a loud 'thud." Hermione laughed.

"Good morning. I am so proud that you two have worked hard to rise to this position. I hope that you will not let this get to your heads. Since you and Mr. Malfoy are from rivaling houses, me and the rest of the school can only hope that you have put your differences aside for the sake of your position's and the school. You will do periodic rounds until we reach school and you will instruct this year's prefect after this meeting. During the school year you will plan the school festivities and Hogsmeade visits however, I or Professor Dumbledore will approve them. You may take off house points, but you must do it in a fair manner." She paused to let this information sink in.

"Your rounds during the school year will be from midnight to one-thirty. The both of you will be sharing a dorm and a private bathroom. I will take you to your dorms after dinner this evening. Professor Dumbledore may want a few words with you before your departure. Have a pleasant ride and take this opportunity to get to know one another better since you will spend every waking moment with the other." With that, McGonagall left with another loud 'pop'.

Draco stared at Hermione when she sat down. He ventured to speak, but closed his mouth. What would he say? 'I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since night I stayed over.'

"So…" he trailed off.

"If you have something to say, then say it." Hermione made no attempt to cloak the bitchiness from tone.

"Why don't we call the Prefects meeting now?" He tried not to falter under her flaming gaze.

A button was located by the door. It was labeled 'intercom'. Hermione noticed this.

Pushing it she said. "Will all Prefects please report to the Head's compartment for their meeting? Thank you." She sat back down and looked out of the window.

_'Great she hates me.' _Draco thought. _'I should've taken her back to the manor, but I leave my best friend there to watch out for her. Gods! I am such a dumbass!'_ he mentally berated himself.

**'Well I'll agree with that.'** The unknown voice had returned, since he hadn't heard it in awhile Draco figured he may as well listen to its strangely accurate manner.

**'You are a dumbass. Why, you may ask is because you lack a certain quality.'**

_'And what would that be?'_ afraid to know the answer.

**'You don't give a flying fuck about what happens to her anymore. At least now you have nine months to kiss her ass and show her that you're not that person anymore.' **And with that, it disappeared, again.

_'Why is the damn voice always right?'_ Draco wondered.

The compartment door slide open and Prefects began to file in and take seats.

Hermione was back in her element. "Alright, this year Professor Dumbledore wants us to promote house unity. So this is how it will go. Each Prefect will patrol with another Prefect from another house. He has already chosen who will patrol with so I don't want any arguments. In addition to this, the Prefects will have their own tower and only Prefects will be allowed in. Your password is 'Flow Free'. (A/n: don't ask I couldn't figure out one.)

Looking over at Draco, she asked. "Is there anything you would like to add?"

Snapping out of his trance he said. "When we start to plan the dances, you each will be required to help. We will assign you different jobs, such as decoration, promotion, etc."

Hermione asked the group. "Any questions?"

No one asked, but merely looked at them. Everyone knew they hated each other. Many just figured it was for the sake of their badges.

"Good, you may leave." The Head Girl told them.

After the Prefects meeting, she lay down on the bench and threw her arm over her eyes.

Draco stared at her, wondering if she really did hate him or if it was just that he didn't speak to her for two weeks.

Venturing to speak, she beat him there. "No, I'm not mad at you. I just don't feel like discussing my life withyou right now."

The cold demeanor was for him, not her. "I just wanted to know if you had anymore problems with your dad showing up."

"No, he hasn't shown his face since you and Blaise threatened him sohe hasn't been back," she paused. "But I'm sure you knew that, because Blaise stayed with me for a week, on your orders no doubt."

"That was cold Hermione. I wouldn't send my best friend to keep an eye on you," he said. "I would do it myself."

"Still the same cocky person, only different clothes."

"That isn't true. I'm not the same cocky person, and you know that."

Sitting up to face him, she said. "Sure you're not. I'm tired of fighting with you; let's just get through this year." She stood up to change in to robes.

Feeling Draco's gaze, she turned and said. "Do you mind? I don't wish have an audience while I change."

"I just wanted to see if you had any tattoo's that's all." Defending himself was becoming part of his usual routine.

"I do, you've seen one already."

"I know, but still maybe one I haven't seen."

Sighing, she said. "Fine, I have one on the small of my back of a faerie and on by my belly button is a rose." (Think of the guy from Jeeper's Creepers 1)

"And what are yours, Malfoy?"

"I have the same one as you on my chest and I have a dragon that wraps around my right arm and up to in between my shoulder blades. I got that one two days ago. The tail by my wrist and its head between my shoulders. It hurt like hell too, when it was done." he laughed to lighten the mood between them.

"That's cool. You my want to change into robes, we'll be there soon." She walked out of the compartment, leaving Draco there to wonder why.

Author's Note: here! I've finally finished this chapter! Now, I need to figure out chapter thirteen. :thinks: hard: review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: it isn't mine, you know that. Not even the title belongs to me. How sad is that?

Shout-outs: sexgoddessmisha4draco- I will, I just come up with this shit. Don't cha didn't suck. I'm typing up another story too. Love you!

The-shadowed-one- thank you for understanding. I love semi-Goth Draco too.

MisZHPLoVeR- thank you I'm glad you can't wait.

MrsBMadden- thank you, I imagine tom every time I write fan fiction. I get chills just writing it. Lol!

MalfoysAngel1985- thank you, I intend to.

Piritesslass- you're so funny! The voice in the head is great is great and full of infinite wisdom. Lol!

Midnight Walker- thank you, I'm happy that you're reading and feel that way. I like your pen name too. Love you!

xkilljoyx- welcome back! They were great ideas. I actually have a few…if I don't forget! Lol!

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart

Chapter Thirteen.

_No longer what I wanted,_

_I have no other choice, but to love_

_You._

The train ride may have been over, but nothing could mend their broken relationship. Mistakes were like little reminder's of human imperfections.

Draco noticed that Hermione wasn't as friendly with him anymore. Trying to find ways to make it up to her, he accidentally bumped into some Prefect that was finishing rounds.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco snarled.

"Fine, but you don't need to be an ass about it." Ginny's voice told him. "Gods, you are such a prick." The red-head walked off to find her trunk and boyfriend.

Draco watched her walk away. Shaking his head, he found the Head's carriage. Hoping Hermione would be in there. She was, sitting there waiting for him.

"Hello again, Hermione." He was happy to see her there.

"Malfoy," she greeted rather coldly.

Not know how to react; he said the first thing he could. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you after that day, but I didn't know what to say."

"I asked you that morning when we were getting ready to go to sleep. You said you didn't know! I almost allowed myself to believe that you really did change. You are the only one who knew that I had a brother and an abusive home life! Once again I let myself believe the ramblings of a ferret!" She yelled and didn't finish her rant until the carriages stopped.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me before I leave you?" She asked.

"Yes," he began calmly. "The carriages have stopped."

Climbing out, she slammed the door shut behind her. Hurrying off to find Harry, Ron and not so much Ginny.

_'How could I actually think of him as a normal person?' _Hermione thought as she entered her only real home.

_'Am I that bloody thick? To fall for Malfoy of all people! What about Ginny and Blaise? Blaise is a Slytherin and he is the most decent guy to Ginny.'_ Hermione tried to reason.

**'Think about Granger, he said he was sorry on the train. Plus, he never told anyone about what you two went through over the summer. Living with Draco won't be that bad, he'll actually be decent to you.'** The voice of reason was trying to convince her otherwise.

Without much success, Hermione went to dinner and sat between Ron and Harry. Her gaze was fixed at the Slytherin table.

Draco was in his usual place, between Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy making her usual rounds to him. Blaise was sitting with Ginny at the Gryffindor table. (Much to Ron's dismay.)

Draco watched as Pansy pushed herself into his lap. Her voice purred like a mustang engine in his ear.

"After dinner, would you like to come by my dorm and make up for lost time from this summer?"

Pushing her off him and firmly stating. "Five points from Slytherin for attempting to seduce the Head Boy."

Dumbledore rose to make his usual announcements. "Welcome back to our familiar faces and to our newest additions welcome also. This year, our groundskeeper Mr. Filch has asked to look at the list of forbidden objects currently on his office door. Fist years there will be no magic used in the corridors between classes or any other time. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." His eyes flashed to the Golden Trio and back to the crowd of students before him.

"This year's new Head Boy and Girl are as follows. Will Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house please rise." Applause from the teacher's and the houses (exclude Slytherin) and Malfoy rang in the Great Hall.

"And will Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin house please rise." Much less applause, but from the Slytherin house was deafening.

"Yes, congratulations you two. This year will be for unity amongst the houses and your schedules will reflect this. The Heads will most of their classes together and I would also like to alert the Prefects. Sixth year Prefects and up will be given their own tower. You do not have to stay there, if you prefer your usual dormitory then you may stay there. Professor McGonagall will take those who wish to make the new Prefect's Tower." He old man paused to allow the school to absorb the information. "Will the Head's please met me after dinner and now, tuck in."

The tables filled with the usual start of term feast. Hermione picked at her food while Ron and Harry dug in like starving people.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How can you two eat like that?"

"Because we're growing boys." Harry told her between mouthfuls.

"And we need our strength for Quidditch." Ron chimed in before shoveling more steak in his mouth.

Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't eating much either. His mind was clearly on something else.

_'Why isn't he being his usual self?' _the girl wondered aimlessly.

Draco could feel her hazel eyes burning holes into his mind. _'I just want to hold her in my arms again. Maybe I can tell how I really feel and she'll understand.'_

He watched as Hermione left the Gryffindor table and made her way over to Professor Dumbledore. She walked right past the Slytherin table.

_'She's so flawless. How can no one even notice the pain that still shines in her eyes? How clueless are her friends? I know that Ginny knows, but how can Potter and Weasley not see it?'_

The silver-eyed boy watched as the object of his attention glide by. He rose to leave when Pansy grabbed his arm.

"I can go with you and hide while you and that dirty whore get the password." She smiled and her face split into a disgusting grin.

Cringing in disgust, he said. "Two things Pansy, One, Granger isn't a dirty whore so stop confusing her with your own self. And number two, I'd marry Granger before I allow you near me." He walked off to meet the Headmaster and new roommate.

Professor Albus Dumbledore watched as his head students walked calmly and quietly to him.

Over the summer he had hoped that his new source of income had helped them to put aside their differences. For awhile it had, but then something broke two months of progress.

Sighing inwardly, he remembered when he watched them from the book cases. He made his apology with ice-cream.

"Now, are we ready to depart?" the cerulean-eyed man asked. His were no longer as twinkling as they once were.

Nodding, they began the walk to their new dorm. Professor Dumbledore tried a few attempts at conversation, but all his efforts were put to shame.

_'Clearly,'_ he thought to himself. _'They want nothing to do with the other. I'm going to have to change that.'_ The wheels in his head were already turning to find ways to make them be together.

"Here we are." Professor Dumbledore told the two sulking teenager's behind him.

The portrait was of a green and silver serpent and a crimson and gold lioness. The background was stormy night.

Draco and Hermione admired the portrait; they noticed it changed when they did. Sun was trying to peak through the charcoal colored clouds.

"The background changes to fit the moods of how the both of you feel. Your password is 'Lemon Drops', you may change it when I leave. Just inform the portrait keeper."

A little girl walked into the frame. She wore a white Victorian gown. Her long dirty blonde hair cascaded down her back.

"Hello, my name is Rose; would you like to change the password?" She asked in sweet little voice.

Hermione looked at her and said. "Yes, we would." Turing to Draco, she asked. "What do you want our password to be?"

Thinking hard for a moment, he met Hermione's gaze and said. "Love and Regret."

Hermione stood puzzled at his choice of the password. She nodded and agreed since she liked the idea of it. She knew how it felt to love and regret all at once…it's what she felt now with Draco.

Rose nodded and portrait opened up. Draco beheld the large open room. Crimson and gold hung on the walls and silver and green adorned the floor spaces. Both had forgotten Dumbledore was still there, watching there amazement.

_'I believe it won't be has hard as I originally thought. Sometimes, I even amaze myself.'_ The old man chuckled to himself.

Hermione and Draco explored their new living quarters. Draco noticed muggle appliances in the small kitchen area. Just the necessary items like a toaster or an espresso machine, even a refrigerator with drinks inside.

Dumbledore quietly tiptoed out of the dorm and let them to their own devices. He sat in his office later that night and thought about how they acted during their summer at 'Rouge', how at ease they were with each other.

Sighing, the old man let his weary mind rest that night and hoped it would work out. He knew that one day they would come to realize the wonders of a broken hearted love.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait (and I mean LONG) but I had some trouble, you see I lost my microsoft word trial and I just got my parents to buy the damn thing. I know this is only one chapter,but I've hit a terrible writers block since I wasn't able to read the story over again. I did and I still got nothing, I was lucky to even get this chapter going. I hope I break that wall down and get back to giving you the what you want, the fic and not the ramblings of it's author. Lol, please review and flame if you feel it's needed, not for some stupid reason. Thank you again!


	14. Chapter 14

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Fourteen.

_For all the things I'll never forget._

_For all the things I'll never regret._

The Prefects followed Professor McGonagall to the new Prefect Tower. The other Prefects eyed the newest couple oddly. Especially Ron who was fuming along with Lavender Brown. They being the higher Gryffindor Prefects where shamed to see their younger counterpart with a Slytherin git.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a portrait with a badger, raven, griffin and a snake. They all stood attentively in the grassy meadow with a silver moon high in the dark night sky. The group stood in front of the Headmistress and waited for her instructions on the portrait and behavior.

"Congratulations on retaining your Prefect position this year." The stern woman began. "I hope that you will maintain your behavior and grades. As you know, the promotion of House Unity is the goal this year and I hope we finally reach it. Now gentlemen, just because you are sharing the common room with the ladies does not give you the right to barge in their dorms. Ladies, the same applies to you. You may be welcomed into the dorms, but be responsible." She paused and allowed the faces to process this information.

"Your duties will include helping to organize the balls and what other festivities the Heads and you plan this year. Also you will patrol the corridors at the assigned hours given to you by the Heads as well. The password to your Tower is 'Balance'. You may not speak your password to anyone and no one other than yourselves is allowed in here. Goodnight and I hope you are well rested for classes tomorrow." And with that, she bustled off down the corridor.

The Prefects looked around at each other, the Slytherin Prefects (excluding Blaise) stood staring at the other house Prefects, hating what they were put into. They had the choice, but apparently none were too keen on sleeping in the freezing dungeons for another year.

"Well, I guess we should go in." Ginny suggested and Blaise stepped forward and clearly spoke the password.

"Balance." He faced Pansy and glared at his fellow Slytherins. "If I catch any of you out of line or even causing trouble, I swear I will put the offender in detention an deduct house points." He spoke with an edge in his voice and made sure they knew he meant business.

Pansy snorted and rolled her eyes. Blaise rounded on her. "Have something to say Parkinslut?"

Offended by this, she said "No, but why are you trying to be what you aren't?"

"Stupid slut, I am being me. If you got off your knees and back you'd know that."

The group oo'ed and ahh'ed at this at his revelation. Ginny merely smiled at her boyfriend's forcefulness.

Ron stepped in. "Okay, just leave it be. Let's just go and get some sleep."

The Slytherins all stepped up together and some sixth year said. "Why should we listen to a Weasel like you?"

Ginny's powder blue eyes flared. "What did you just say?"

The group moved back, leaving that lone sixth year to defend himself against the fiery red head.

Blaise grinned and at his girlfriend and watched her stand in front of the boy with a look to killon her face.

"What gives your Slytherin git ass the right to even insult anyone? Seeing as how you'll probably never amount to anything with daddy there to cover your arse."

The boy blinked and lost some of his bad ass appeal when he realized his other Slytherins had backed down. They knew she was Blaise's and no one could do anything without him on the revenge side.

"You're not worth it. You aren't good enough to even be called a 'Pureblood' because you hang around that Mudblood filth." His smug expression was faltering from Ginny's fiery gaze.

Her wand met this throat. "I don't ever want to hear you say that in front of me again," She began her voice dangerously low. "Or I swear to the Gods I will hex your ass so your descendants can feel it."

His eyes widened, he had heard stories of the ones that had been on the receiving end of her curses and she wasn't just playing with him. He nodded slowly and backed down.

Looking around, Ron said "Okay, let's just go inside before anything else happens."

Silent agreement was the best felt amongst the people. Inside they looked around at the private library, common room with the mixing of the house colors. A small kitchenette was placed there and a bathroom big enough for at least all of them to get the necessary activities done.

There were stairs leading the separate dorms. The girl's dorm was split into sixth year and seventh year, as was the boy's dorms.

Blaise watched his own Gryffindor Princess carry her smaller bag with her books in it up to her dorm. He followed with her trunk.

Ron watched his baby sister be followed by him. He didn't like how Blaise looked. How his hair was black and blue and how he dressed like a Goth since Ron just learned what one was since Ginny dressed like one too now. All because of Blaise was what Ron blamed it on.

_'How could he do that to my baby sister?'_ Ron thought to himself that night while he lay awake staring at the ceiling and listening to the snores of his newdorm mates now.

_'Did I not watch out for her enough? Did I not keep her restrained enough?_' He continued this well into the night.

Hermione and Draco sat in their common room in silence. He was still in the dog house for not giving her a straight answer for almost going back to his old self.

Hermione wished he would say almost anything to make her go back to his arms. She missed that night after _Sinister,_ when she, Blaise, Ginny and Draco went back to her room at the Leaky Cauldron drunk. Memories of that night were still in her head.

Draco couldn't understand how in just a few weeks all the progress they had made was gone, simply because he went back to his old self once the carriages stopped.

**"Well if you hadn't been such a git to her and forgotten about her, or left Blaise there to 'protect' her when it should've been you. You may not be in this mess." **His conscience had returned at full force this time.

_'So what you're saying is, it's my entire fault and I'm getting what I deserve?'_ Draco questioned.

**"Kudos, you're not such a dumbass after all." **The voice replied smartly.

_'You are even more sarcastic now, aren't you?'_ Draco asked the voice.

**"Well, since you were an idiot and not using your head and I don't mean the one that gets hard every time you see something you want to fuck. I mean the head that you actually THINK with you prat."**

Hermione watched Draco's facial expressions change like an argument in his mind.

_'Well, it's not uncommon for people to fight with themselves, just not so openly with other people around.'_

No matter what happened now, it wouldn't be the same. The tension among them would never fade so easily all because of the summer even though it went fine, just not when it should've been Draco and not Blaise.

A/n: I'm so sorry for the long update, but writers block has taken over me. However, I would like to thank my reviewers for chapter thirteen.

ApparentHeir1991- Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it.

PrettyPrincess01- I'm sorry for the long wait, I'll try and update soon.

Midnite At Noon- Thank you Luna. I look forward to hearing your idea when you remember it.

Sexgoddessmisha4draco- Hey Mii! I would **LOVE** to put the poem in here. I've missed you so much. I love you Mii.


	15. Chapter 15

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Fifteen.

Okay, so I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I'm sorry. I want to say thank you to the following people:

PrettyPrincess01- Thank you for the sympathy.

IlLnVrFoRgEtU 16- I'm happy you love it, here is the update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the lovely Ms. JK Rowling does. I wouldn't mind buying Draco from her…I wonder if she has ownership of Tom Felton. thinks to self and realizes she's still writing Oh, sorry. blushes I also don't own the title; I got it off my younger sister's wall.

_When you can't let go_

_Is when you move on?_

Hermione sat on her bed that night, still remembering of the summer and everything that had happened and the people that she missed. She thought of Hatchet and pulled a quill and a piece of parchment towards her. Thinking of what to write to him, it was soon filled with scribbled out lines and blacked out words. Nothing seemed to fit it right.

Giving up on writing to Hatchet, she got out another piece and started writing to Draco.

_'I can say all the things that I can't, and he'll never know about it.'_ She thought to herself.

If only she could have the confidence to even tell him, when he can't even tell her the same thing.

Putting her favorite quill to the parchment she let her words flow from her mind to her quill tip. Releasing all of what she had held so deeply inside of her since she woke up to his face in his bed.

_Draco,_

_I know that when we came back to school and since we've had to spend more time togetherbecause we live in the same dorm now, I wanted to move past what happened. I know that we had some difficulty because of how I had reacted when you were only trying to protect me and if Blaise was who you wanted to watch out for me, then it was your decision. I would like to thank you for that one day, without you thinking of it, I don't know what could've happened. _

_Thank you for being there when I found out about my brother and thank you for comforting me. That night at _Sinister_ was great and I'll never forget the fun we had and the morning after. I wanted to tell you that I think I have developed feelings for you ever since that night. I don't know how to explain it and I don't think you have the same feelings towards me back, but I wanted you to know incase I ever became nuttier than what I already am around you._

_Now that I have said that, I hope you don't broadcast it around because I don't think you'd want you precious school reputation tainted even though I know better than to even believe that. I know that you hold no prejudice over how I wassaid to beborn because you learned that I was a pureblood and apparently 'worthy' of your attention. Even if I wasn't a pureblood, I would still have gotten your attention because I intrigue you and you know it. _

_Well, I've said all that I've been holding in for the last few weeks. You can ignore it or not. Just know that, I do have feelings for you and I do care about you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione._

She reread over what she had written and placed it inside of her dresser for no one to ever see.

Draco wondered the halls again that night, thinking of all the things to say to Hermione. None of which sounded right to him though.

_'The rules of Gothic Love are in play with me, all the well I suppose since she's so out of my league, but gods she's amazing.'_

**'Well, that is your fault, all you have to do is march up to your dorm, go knock on her portrait and tell her everything that you've been feeling since day one.'** The voice seemed to be right today. **'But, since you are your same stubborn ass self as you were before your father finally died and your mother went back the youth she never had, you'll let yourselves suffer while I tell you both how stupid you are and listen to you whiney bitches pine over what you BOTH can change.'**

Draco stopped in his tracks for a moment awestruck at the voice's newest accusation.

He blinked for a good five minutes and finally said. "Bloody hell, I'm the greatest prat in this whole damn school." He turned and ran back to the Head commons.

He turned the corridor and collided with Professor Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust you know how to behave in a school atmosphere?" He snarled to his favorite student.

"I'm sorry sir, I was in a hurry. I have to finish some things and I felt the need to rush." He tried to cover himself.

Snape's lip curled to his familiar smirk. "I trust you'll not lie to me again, Draco. It would not look good for your future to lie to a prominent member of the Wizarding World such as myself."

"Of course not, sir. My apologies." Draco bowed politely as he was taught and out of habit.

Snape nodded his approval and his went on his sour way. _'That boy isn't right ever since Lucius's death. I must take him back under my wing and show him the ways of the Pureblood.'_

**'Yeah, you do that and see how well that turns out, you hooked nosed son of a bitch.'**

Severus blinked and looked around frantically. "What in the name of Merlin is this magic!"

'**It's called a 'conscious' you know the thing you never listen too until your ass is in too deep.'**

"I beg your pardon, but I have never…"

'**Yeah, yeah bitch later greasy. Right now, if you ever consider making Draco back into one your little bitches, I will personally tear you apart from the inside out. And since I'm inside of you now, it won't be too hard.'**

Severus's eyes widen some. "I'll take that into consideration."

'**No, you'll do it and don't make me come back here again. It's too filthy to be pure.'** And with that, the voice left his mind.

Severus stood there looking around the darkened corridor with his wand tip lit.

'_Bloody hell, no more dirty romance novels before bed anymore.'_ He thought to himself and resumed his rounds of the dungeons.

A/n: Hello again my faithful readers! I hope you have enjoyed this installment of the fiction. I hope you laughed your own arse off as I did when I was writing his wonderful piece. I hope you read and review, as always if you have any suggestions; please leave them in the review and I'll see what I can do. Thank you all again.


	16. Chapter 16

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Sixteen.

A/N: Thank you again to everyone that has reviewed, they mean so much to me. And now for the shout outs:

-Rayne-ydayz: Here is the update, please don't eat me lol.

-Motoko Forever: Hey! Its okay you are reviewing now. I'm glad you missed it!

PrettyPrincess01: Thank you, I'll try and get them together.

Chemic1: Yeah, he does deserve it. I loved writing that part.

Shesmyfavorite: Thank you, I'll take a look at your fic.

Disclaimer: As all of you well know I do not own Harry Potter that is all Ms. Rowling, I also don't own the title; I got it off my sister's wall. I do own the plot and the characters that you don't recognize from any of the books, and did I mention that I started this BEFORE the sixth book? No, then well I did. sticks out tongue

_Hand over all your pain_

_Let me take it away._

Once again, the situation between the Head's was far from stable by the constant silent treatment they would give each other, but Draco had a plan to win his girl's heart. All it took was a bit of Slytherin and Malfoy cunning to attain his well sought after prize. The Head Girl Hermione Serena-Jade Granger.

The blond roamed the halls during the free time he had between Transfiguration and Potions to contemplate his ways of re-capturing Hermione's heart. He knew that he'd need Ginny for this since she is her best friend at Hogwarts.

He found his way to Gryffindor Tower and asked the Fat Lady politely if Miss Weasley was in the common. Taken back by this, she replied by saying. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but she is not. She left early this morning and hasn't shown up since."

Bowing courtly he thanked her and went on his merry way. The Fat Lady blinked and looked at her friend Violet.

"Vi, I could swear that was a Malfoy or we've drank too much of this."

Vi agreed and tossed the bottle to another portrait and said. "I've had enough of this, let's get sober and wait until the holidays; we'll drink those two weeks away."

"Sounds good." She replied and tossed her bottle that landed on the painting of Sir Cadogan and watched as it bounced off his head.

"I say gentle ladies; do watch where you throw your sprits!" He huffed and tottered off to another canvas.

"Well, the nerve of some of us here." Huffed Vi. "It's as if no one has any manners in this castle anymore."

Ginny sat on the bank of the lake and watched the different creatures swim around. She was thinking about everything that had been happening with Blaise and life in general. Not knowing weather she could've made it through living in the Prefects Tower with Ron there all the time watching her and Blaise's every move. Telling him off for the most innocent of things for even looking at her in what Ron considered a 'sexual' way. He didn't seem to understand that she loved Blaise and would do anything for him, just like Blaise would for her.

Her thoughts wandered in and out of the many things she had in life so far. How she lived through everything in her life, what made her stronger and what almost broke her.

Seeing a flash of platinum on black rush towards, she knew it was Draco. Thinking it was for something, she remained seated and looking at water ripple against the bank.

"Hey Ginny, I need a favor." He asked out of breath.

Nodding, Ginny asked. "What kind of favor?"

"I want to get Hermione not to be pissed at me."

Not looking up from the lake she told him. "If you help me make Ron understand some things."

"Make weasel understand what?" Draco asked her confused.

"That Blaise is for real and that with me and him having a baby, he isn't going anywhere."

"Okay I can do…YOU AND BLAISE ARE HAVING A WHAT!" Draco stopped with his mouth hanging open.

"You heard me. Blaise got me pregnant and I haven't told him yet. I only just found out this morning. That's why I've been out here all day."

"You need to tell him and Ron." Draco reasoned with her.

"I know, I will. I'm telling Blaise today and Ron I'll tell later."

Ginny got up slowly and walked away from Draco, but not before saying "The way to get to Hermione, is just talk to her and let her know that you are real for her. Whatever set her off this time about you, she's hurt by it. I think how you feel about her, is how she's felt about you all along."

Draco had an epiphany under that tree suddenly.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update. It's just that I had been busy with finals and graduation. I graduated wednsday night and well, you get the idea. Soon, I'll be working so it'll take even longer, but I'll try to keep writing when I have the time. Please R&R and let me know if you have an ideas for the up coming chapters. Credit for the idea, will of course be given to the person who gave it to me. Later all xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Seventeen.

A/n: Hello all and thank you for reviewing:

Thia Renee: Thank you and I like the new name.

PrettyPrincess01: Here's the update.

-X-Nefertiri-X- : Thank you. I'm updating as often as I can. Writers block is keeping me down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the title of the story. I do own the three DVD's of it and the six books out currently. I would like to own Draco, but that's another story. blushes

_I try to break away and leave you behind,_

_So why won't you let me?_

Hermione sat looking out at the grounds from her bedroom window in the Head's Tower. A light snow was on the ground and her breath stained the glass to a foggy white.

Hermione made sure no one knew about the letter she wrote to Draco. Looking back at the parchment and quill sitting on her desk, a thought struck her.

_'Maybe, he should see the letter I wrote him. It might be what this…whatever we have needs.'_

**'Don't even try it.'** The voice almost shouted. **'He fucked you over, not the other way around here, lady.'**

_'He's not that bad of a guy, you know. If only we all gave him a chance…'_

**'Nice try there, Granger but you know as well as I do, he'll come back with an apology and you'll either tell him off or forgive him and we both know which one you'll take.'**

Sighing deeply, she was beaten again by the voice in her head.

_'Then what do you propose I do?'_ She asked defeated.

**'You'll know when he comes back.'** The voice said and was gone again just as fast as it came.

Draco stayed at the spot on the lake where he had watched Ginny walk away to tell his best mate that he's going to be a father after graduation day.

_'Life is really changing for Blaise now. What is he gonna do now with a baby on the way?'_

**'He'll man up real quick and make damn sure no harm comes to his baby or the mother of it.' **

Draco stood quickly and looked around frantically, only to realize he was alone and it was all in his head.

_'Would he? I mean, I know Blaise is a lot of things, but I can't see him standing up for this and doing the right thing. I doubt Weasel will give him the chance before he kills him for knocking up his baby sister.'_ Draco replied to the snickering voice.

**'That is the main reason why you're supposed to help Ginny when she goes to tell her brother about it. You're to be there incase someone gets hurt, not just Blaise.'**

Draco sat thoughtfully and pondered the voice's words carefully. _'Maybe everything will go alright for them. Then again, Ginny doesn't know Blaise's parents.'_

Blaise sat in the Prefects Tower bent over his Transfiguration homework. He was too busy to notice the portrait open and close loudly.

Glancing up, he saw Ron storming through the common room. Daring to ask what got his knickers in a twist, Blaise figured it couldn't be worse than what it normally was.

"Something got your panties in a twist there, Weasley?" Blaise gave his smirk, barely uncovering the fangs he charmed his teeth to look like.

Glaring down at the blue-haired Slytherin, Ron spat. "My _baby_ sister said she needed to talk to me about something important. I'm guessing it has something to do with you, so you better tell me what it is so I can pound you now before she sees me."

Blaise blinked a few times in confusion. "What are you talking about? Ginny hasn't said anything to me at all about talking to you."

Ron calmed down a little. "She hasn't?" Confusion laced his words carefully.

Blaise shook his head. "No, sorry."

Ginny entered and saw both Ron and Blaise in the common room. With a deep breath she said to herself. _'Well, this is it. Should I tell Ron first or Blaise? I think Blaise should know first, I mean it is his baby.'_

"Blaise," Ginny asked. "Can we talk please, alone?" She looked at Ron while saying the 'alone' part.

Blaise nodded and eyed Ron icily. He took Ginny's hand and followed her up to the Sixth Year Prefect dorms.

Ginny sat on her bed and faced Blaise. "I have something to tell you." She whispered to him.

"You can tell me whatever it is, Gin." Blaise reassured her quietly.

Ginny held back the tears that threatened to escape her powder blue eyes. Forming the words she said. "Blaise, I went to Madam Pomfrey today and she told me I was pregnant."

Blaise's eyes widened. "You're what?" He choked out.

"Pregnant." Ginny's eyes went to the floor.

Not knowing what to do, he did what any guy his age would do. He freaked.

"How did this happen?" He yelled.

She couldn't bring herself to be sarcastic. "It's not my fault…"

"So are you saying it's mine?" He yelled again.

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Fuck." He turned and stormed out of the dorm room. He flew past Ron and slammed the portrait door shut.

Ron stared at his baby sister as she was standing on the stairs with tears in her eyes. Ron saw her four years old and holding her teddy bear. He wrapped his arms around her and held while she broke down.

Ginny's words were jumbled and incoherent to Ron's ears, but he caught the words 'left' 'pregnant' and 'alone'.

Ron vowed to himself that if he ever got his hands on Blaise when no one was around, Blaise would pay for doing this.

Blaise ran down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him. He was panicking and now where to go. He wished anything to make this a dream, but he couldn't bring himself to think it.

_'What the fuck am I going to do? I never meant to get her pregnant. We used protection. Gods, how did this happen?'_ He thought frantically.

**'Well, when your dick goes in a vagina and after awhile little white things come out called 'sperm' and they penetrate this thing called an 'ovum.' Then…'**

_'Okay! Bloody hell I get it! Just stop explaining it!'_ Blaise screeched in his head at the unknown voice.

**'Well, you did ask how it happened.' ** The voice snickered.

_'Yeah, but not like that.'_ Blaise wailed.

**'Oh man up. You have baby on the way, a baby and a girl that needs a father and a _man_ in their lives. Not a scared little boy running away from his problems.'**

Blaise stopped running. "Damn," He muttered. "What the fuck am I doing?" He turned and ran back to the Prefect's Tower.

Hermione reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out the letter she wrote to Draco. Quietly, she walked to his room and placed it on his desk amongst his parchment and quills.

_'Maybe he'll read it; if not at least my conscious is clear.'_ Hermione thought as she walked back to her room.

Not quite knowing what to do next, she did what she always does more homework two weeks in advance.


	18. Chapter 18

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Eighteen.

_I'm barely breathing_

_Give me a reason to believe…_

Ginny stared at the ceiling of her dorm. Her cheeks held the stains of the tears she shed for Blaise.

She hadn't expected him to react how he did.

It was, however, expected from Ron, not the man who for months proclaimed his love for her.

_'He's not man,' _Ginny thought bitterly. _'If he was, he'd be here right now.'_

The sun soon rose, but Ginny remained in her bed.

Ron walked to the Great Hall with Harry that morning. He told Harry everything with Ginny and Blaise.

Harry, of course wanted to rip Blaise a new one the moment he laid eyes on him.

For once, Ron was the logical thinker.

"Ginny still loves the bastard and upsetting her would make no difference."

Harry sighed defeated and reluctantly agreed with his friend.

"I can't see Ginny with a baby." Harry said quietly as the two sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"She's my baby sister, how do you think I feel?"

Harry nodded.

"I still can't believe how unafraid she seemed, like she was prepared." Ron continued.

Harry just shook his head and took a bite of his eggs. "Things certainly didn't go as any of us thought."

Draco closed the door to his room silently and sat down on one of the sofas in the Head's dorm.

He was thankful that Hermione still slept.

_'I don't know how I messed up with her.'_ He thought.

**'It's quite simple actually.'** His damned other voice chimed in.

_'Oh?'_ Draco questioned. _'Then pray tell how I fucked it up?'_

**'It's so bloody simple. Think about it you dumbass, what didn't you do for her?'** A slight edge was found in its tone.

_'I didn't talk to her since…'_ He trailed off.

The voice smirked. **'I knew you weren't that dense.'**

_'Shove off.'_ Draco thought. He didn't see Hermione emerge from her room in a black camisole and black lace boy short underwear.

She debated if she should speak with him, but not yet. She was still upset with him.

Hermione walked behind the couch, were Draco sat in thought. Pausing behind him briefly with a sad look on her face.

Draco stiffened, he felt her there.

A knock at the portrait broke the invisible moment. On the other side was a crying Ginny Weasley.

Bustling past Malfoy, the girls retreated to Hermione's room.

Draco's guilt increased.

Moments later, another knock came. Only a distraught and sleep deprived boy was on the opposite side.

"I fucked up man." Blaise said and tears shone in his sapphire eyes.

Ginny sat on Hermione's bed, crying silently.

"Ron reacted better than what Blaise did."

"Don't worry Gin, we'll get through this." Hermione rubbed her friend's back.

"I know," she sniffed. "But, I still love him."

Feeling the urge to write, both girls searched for parchment and a quill. Together, they told each boy how they felt.

_I love with all of my broken heart_

_Promise me we'll never be apart_

_I want to say what you mean to me_

_But you will reject and fail to see_

_All the hurt and pain before thee_

_All my hopes a jumbled mess_

_My dreaming blissful tenderness_

_Can you see my dream tonight?_

_Can we avoid tempestuous flight?_

_Am I just another girl?_

_In your crazy mixed up gothic world._

_Can I fill your Lolita's role?_

_Will you return the darkness to my heart which you stole?_

_I love you with all my broken heart._

_Just promise me we shall never part._

_And to your love an open gate_

_To be held until my fears abate_

_Into the doors that guard your soul_

_Entwine with mine…make me your whole_

"I'm sure he still loves you." Hermione reassured her friend. "He just needs time, that's all."

Ginny nodded. "So, how does Serena Jade Zabini sound for a girl?" Ginny's face held a small smile as Hermione's face lit up at the thought.

"It sounds great."

Blaise collapsed onto a couch in the Head's Dorm. Like Ginny, he needed his best friend now.

Draco looked at Blaise and studied his friend, never seeing him this bad before.

"So, what happened?" Draco asked slowly, having a vague idea.

"I freaked out on her. She told me she was pregnant and I freaked. I just bolted from her dorm." He struggled to keep the tears from falling.

"Do you love her?" Draco asked, knowing the answer.

Blaise was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I do."

Nodding, the Slytherin Prince walked to Hermione's door and quietly whispered to send Ginny out.

Understanding, Hermione did.

Draco disappeared to his room and Ginny walked into the common room and froze.

Blaise looked up and saw her.

"Ginny," Tears finally spilled from his eyes.

Her lips quivered and she cried all over again at the sight of him.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I started a job a few months ago and then some family things happened. So, between work and drama it left no time for play. This and the next chapter will be the last for awhile, or until I get some inspiration on something.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter concept, I do own the story you are currently reading.

Disclaimer2: I want to thank my girl Misha for the wonderful poem. Check out her work, she is sexgoddessmisha4draco (I think . lol)


	19. Chapter 19

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Nineteen.

"_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run…"_ -Simple Plan.

Hermione sat reading the poem her and Ginny wrote for Blaise and Malfoy. She wondered how it was going between them. She assumed well since there was no loud arguing or glass breaking. Along with different hexes or curses.

Letting her mind drift more, she settled on Draco.

Deep down, she couldn't understand why she was upset about not talking until the train ride back.

_'Maybe it was because of the kiss and what we said about, if things would change or not.'_

**'He could've done something about it not just you.'** The voice chastised.

_'I know,'_ Hermione's voice faltered.

**'If you know, then why are you placing the blame on yourself?'**

Hermione thought for a moment. '_I don't know.'_

Ginny stood staring at the broken boy in front of her. Different thoughts crossed her mind, but the anger had vanished as quickly as it came.

Slowly, she walked towards him, tears falling from her face as well.

'I know you are. I'm sorry too. I know we can't have this baby now."

"It's not that, Gin," Blaise told her, looking straight into her eyes. "It just scared me and after thinking it over more, I realized that I'm in love with you and want nothing more than for you to have our children…" He hesitated to say "As my wife" at that point.

A small smile played on her lips. "I was hoping you'd say that only under different circumstances."

Blaise wiped the tears from Ginny's eyes and got on both of his knees, hugging her legs while his head rested on her lower abdomen, softly he whispered. "I'm your daddy."

Ginny smiled, but frowned as a thought struck her. "What are we going to tell my parents?"

Blaise paled some and looked up. "Well, we can owl them and get Howlers or we tell them in person and you and your mum watch while your dad and brothers kill me."

"That's not a good thought, but it's realistic. What about your parents?" Ginny asked.

"Well, my dad will be happy since it will be an heir to the Zabini fortune, my mum on the other hand will be happy for a grandchild, but upset since it's sooner than she would've liked."

"But, I would still be breathing and conscious right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they wouldn't dare touch the mother of my child."

"Good, we'll tell your parents in person and mine by owl."

"Good idea, I'd prefer the burns instead of the dead part." Blaise smiled to lighten the mood.

Ginny agreed and laughed.

Draco listened o the conversation between Ginny and Blaise and wondered if he and Hermione could even have that. Secretly, he'd been wishing for it.

Noticing a piece of parchment on his desk that wasn't there previously. Picking it up, he saw it was from Hermione.

It was a letter in poem form.

His eyebrows furrowed as he read the poem silently, making sense out of each word.

_'Damn,'_ he thought. _'This is what I did wrong.'_

**'Ding! Ding! Ladies and Gentlemen (though I see none here) we have a winner!'**

Draco blinked in confusion.

**'And tell us Bob, what's our fine contestant won today?'** Using a mocked version of a game show host, the voice continued. **'He's won a new car!'**

Draco blinked again. _'What the fuck…?'_ He thought.

**'You have no sense of humor.'**

_'I do so!'_ The comment riled Draco a bit.

**'Right and Snape is actually a transvestite.'**

Draco shuddered at the thought of his godfather dressed as a woman. _'That was a disturbing thought and an uncalled for comment.'_ Draco hissed.

**'Waah, you'll live.'**

_'I very much doubt it.'_ Draco snapped peevishly.

**'Yeah, anywho, how's the Hermione situation?'**

Sighing, Draco explained the poem.

**'I see. You know what that means right?'** The voice asked.

Draco shook his head. _'No clue.'_

**'It means she's forgiven you.'**

Hermione mulled over her decision for sometime before actually placing the poem on his organized desk.

Since it fit in well with his other post, she'd figure he'd overlook it.

At least she could hope.

A part of her wished Draco never set foot in _Rouge_ and another part of her wished she never met Draco Malfoy outside of school.

**'But you did, and saw him for who he really is too. However, you can't blame him because it was more than that for a brief moment.'** The voice reasoned.

Hermione nodded and fell backward on her bed. _'Ginny's lucky,'_ she thought. _'She got her guy, his baby. Things couldn't be better for her.'_

Draco stood outside of Hermione's door. He stared there for a long time. Debating to ask about the poem.

_'She won't talk, I know she won't.'_

**'Act like a man and knock on the door.'** The voice told him.

Draco raised his fist and the door opened.

Hermione's eyes widened, she saw the parchment with her handwriting on it. "Draco," she breathed. "What's wrong?"

Authors Note: As I said in the last chapter, this will the last one for awhile mainly because of the reasons said before. Hopefully, I will start writing the next few chapters and have them up…by Christmas. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Twenty.

_Hoping for a change_

_Give it to me._

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco whispered.

Hermione looked at him confused. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did. I ignored you for so long and I shouldn't have. You didn't deserve it."

Blinking a few times, Hermione shook her head carefully. "Let's just move on. It'll be better if we did."

"I can't just forget you. I want to…" He trailed off.

"You want to what?" Hermione had a vague idea. '_Is he serious? Is he asking what I kinda think he is?!'_

**'Probably, but shut up long enough so he can tell you.'**

"I know that for the longest time I didn't talk to you or anything. I want you to know that I'm sorry for it. My stupid pride held me back, or if it was just waiting to see if you would. I was wrong too." Draco stated. _'Now, let's see if she'll forgive me in person.'_

**'I think she will, but let her say it first.'**

_'Gods, I hope she does. I think I need her in my life.'_

"Draco, I forgive you for being a selfless git and a prideful idiot." She began. "But you need to understand something. I told you some very private and personal things and you were there, and then you left me. I've had enough people be there and leave. I don't need another one." Hermione let her eyes show the familiar fire Draco used to see in them when he was teasing her and her friends.

_'The old Hermione is back and I love it.'_ Draco thought to himself.

Ron walked down to the dungeons for Potions alone. Harry had gone off a bit before he did.

He knew Snape's class would be especially difficult now. A new assignment was being given. It came from Dumbledore himself.

Taking his familiar seat next to Harry, they waited for Hermione to show up.

"Where is she? She's never _this_ late for class, or any class." Ron asked.

"Don't know mate, maybe its Head duties or something."

As the sentence finished, a disheveled Hermione walked through the door as the bell rang out, Draco following close behind her.

Snape eyed them both carefully. He bit back his comment and allowed them to enter without reprimand or penalty.

_'The old fool was right. They are together.'_

**'Please, you don't know a damn thing you greasy prat.'**

Severus wondered where that voice had come from. _'Who are you and what are you doing in my head?'_

**'I'm more than you could ever know, human. I'm so much more.'**

Regaining his original train of thought, Snape addressed his Advanced Potions class, year seven.

"This potion will allow the drinker to… assume the look of pregnancy." He waited for the gasps and looks of horror on his students. He got many, except three.

"It has only been approved for a female to drink though. You will be given the ingredients and the steps on how to brew the formula. Then, after tonight at dinner you will learn of the reasoning for the potion."

Blaise smiled a bit. "Sir, may I be exempt?"

"What is the reasoning behind this, Mr. Zabini?"

"Well, I'll already be witnessing the effects on the potion, only it won't be a temporary effect, Sir."

Snape's eyes widened a bit, but he kept his composure. "No, Mr. Zabini. You will also participate in the assignment. All seventh years and Advanced Potions students are required."

"Yes sir." Blaise said. _'Oh fuck, Ginny isn't going to like that.'_

**'Don't worry mate, I'm sure she'll be gentle with you…this time.'** The voice snickered.

_'Bugger off, I love my girlfriend and she won't like this.'_

A knock sounded off the heavy dungeon door and Professor Snape's silkily voice replied. "Enter."

Professor Dumbledore entered with Ginny behind him. "Professor Snape, as I was going through a stack of O.W.L's I had noticed Miss Weasley's name was not in this class." The old man's eyes twinkled merrily.

"That is because she is a sixth year."

"I believe Miss Weasley is more than capable, Professor. I have my fullest confidence in her academic proceedings here." The twinkle never left his eyes.

Snape knew he was defeated, simply by the look in the old man's eyes. _'He's got a reason for this and for the potion. What I don't understand is what the reason is.'_

"Very well, sir. I shall permit Miss Weasley to continue her studies in this class."

"Excellent. I hope you are using the pairings that I requested, Severus. I'm sure it'll all work out better if you do." The old man smiled and left.

Snape shook his head and barked for Ginny to take her seat. She did, right next to Blaise, who smiled and moved her right in.

His fellow Slytherins looked on curious and disgusted. Draco's eyes glinted for a moment. _'That was bold, Blaise.'_

**'Bolder than what your cowardly ass would've done. Unlike you, he doesn't care who knows about his relationship. He's growing up, so why aren't you?'**

_'I don't know.'_

**'You had better soon, unless you want to lose her.'**

Draco looked in the direction of Hermione and saw a Ravenclaw engage her in conversation.

His ice blue eyes narrowed and his body stiffened. _'What the hell? Hermione, what are you doing?'_

**'See mate, you may not have long to tell her how you feel. If anything, you're time may be running out quickly.'**

Shaking the voice out of his head, Draco turned his attention back to Snape and the assignment.

Hermione noticed Draco staring at her when she and Jaelin were talking about the assignment.

The look on his face was one of jealousy and territorial as well. This confused her.

_'Is he…what I think he was?'_

**'Yep, he likes you and he's realizing you won't be there forever.'** The voice smirked.

**'I like doing this for you two, its fun and rewarding.'**

_'Glad you enjoy it.'_ Hermione snapped peevishly.

**'Don't worry; I'm sure it'll all work out in the end.'**

"Class dismissed. I want a two foot roll of parchment on the potion its self. How it was discovered and the reason for it, so on and so forth. Due by next week. I'll give you the exact due date next class. This will reflect your final marks as well." Snape bellowed.

Hermione turned her attention back to Jaelin. "So, what do you think of the assignment?"

"I think it's going to be difficult. Especially for the partners that are in relationships already. It'll definitely cause some strain to them."

She nodded, agreeing with his answer. "That's really true. I'm glad the pairings were prearranged. I hope that'll improve some of the confusion."

The bell rang, every student in there jumped up and carried out their withheld conversations.

Harry and Ron waiting patiently for Hermione and Ginny, as the girls took their time gathering their belongings. Harry watched Ginny's movements and how Blaise was there carrying her heavy bag along with his. It almost made him regret breaking up with her last year. He knew he had too, but it didn't stop hurting nonetheless.

"Oi! Hurry up you lot! I don't want to miss lunch!" Ron yelled from the door frame. Luckily, Snape had already left the dungeons and was making his foul way to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and giggled at one another. "We're coming Ronald!" They chorused.

Draco eyed Harry and Ron uneasily. He wondered if he should join, since Blaise seemed to fit right in. Then again, he hadn't impregnated a member of the Golden Trio's sibling.

Harry noticed his behavior. "Hey _Draco_, you want to join us for lunch?" He gave him a friendly smile.

"Sure _Harry_, I'd like too." Draco gave the same smile.

Albus Dumbledore knew what was going on at the exact, precise moment in every floor of the castle. And at this moment, he knew that the Golden Trio had welcomed the Slytherin Duo into their mist. He felt that Inter house Unity was coming on strongly by the display of the most heated rivals that Hogwarts saw since James Potter and Severus S nape.

His ocean blue eyes danced merrily as he saw them enter and the Great Hall stop and grow silent.

Ignoring the stares from their peers, the new gang settled themselves down at the Gryffindor table and continued the conversation of Quidditch and ball gowns.

After a few moments of silence all resumed well during the lunch hour, each pretended nothing unusual had progressed in front of their very eyes.

The bell sounded and they trooped off to the next class like it was any other day.

A/N: Okay, I know it's been forever and I want all of you to know that I'm terribly sorry. Work got crazy and so did my personal life, plus the writers block didn't help any either. I've already begun work on the next chapter, so I hope to have it finished and typed up soon.

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own anything but the plot and the characters you don't recognize.


	21. Chapter 21

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Twenty-One.

''I'm in this thing alone…'' – Avril Lavigne

"Of all the things that arsehole could've done!" Ginny yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked, very confused.

"Your best friend for starters!"

Blaise blinked. _'Draco hasn't shown up in a depressed or pissed off mood.'_

"Who the hell are you talking about, Gin?"

"Ron! My stupid git of a brother!" Ginny's eyes blazed.

Almost fearing for Ron, Blaise was hopefully going to get the chance to warn a fellow member of his gender. He wouldn't want his worst enemy to come in contact with his girlfriend's wrath.

_'Oh shit,'_ Blaise thought. _'She doesn't know about that, does she?'_

Flashback:

"This is gonna be great. Just us guys. No women to distract us or keep our balls chained to the ground." Said Draco excitedly.

"Amen to that brother!" Exclaimed Ron. "Hannah has been clinging to me all damn week."

"I know what you mean," said Harry. "I can't get a moment's peace without Luna being around me all the damn time."

"Am I the only one without a girlfriend problem?" Blaise smirked.

"Enjoy it while you can mate. Ginny will be all over you when she knows you done something stupid." Ron warned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't set her loose on anyone without giving them a running start and a cup." Harry added.

"Why would you give someone a cup?" Asked Draco, who shared a confused look with Ron.

"I guess so they don't get thirsty while they're running from Gin." Supplied Blaise.

"No, that isn't why." Harry shook his head. "It's a piece of sports equipment."

He got three confused looks.

"To protect our…" he gestured to their (ahem) merchandise.

"Ohh!" The three chorused, suddenly flinching and placing their hands as if to protect themselves.

Harry nodded. "It's not a pretty sight."

Ron flinched at the memory.

"Damn, she kicks that hard?" Blaise asked, suddenly getting the urge to keep a well placed cushion around for the next time he faced a pissed off Ginny.

"Hell, I'm not even dating Hermione, but I already know she packs a punch." Draco said, holding his cheek. He swore at times he could still feel the sting of her fist.

_The group made their way to the Hogs Head for a few rounds of fire whiskey._

_Stumbling out into the brisk late fall night, the happy drunken group laughed and spoke very loudly._

_Before they knew it, they ended up in muggle London, in a car, joy riding._

_Harry, being the driver, sped along the empty streets, yelling and playing very loud muggle music._

_Jumping the curb, they sped along the countryside and down a slope._

_Someone yelled out. _"Abandon ship!"_ as the car went straight into a lake._

"Oh shit." They all said and ran.

_Finding a secluded place, they Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked back to school._

"What happens on these outings will stay between the four of us." Draco said.

"Agreed."

End Flashback.

"Of all the asshole things he could've said to Hannah, he chooses 'No, that doesn't make your ass look big, but it makes your thighs look huge.' Honestly, boys are idiots." Ginny continued her rant, while Blaise breathed a sigh of relief.

"It couldn't have been that bad…" Blaise stopped his train of thought after receiving Ginny's famous glare.

"I, uh, mean what an insensitive, asshole type thing to say." Blaise said quickly.

"Oh, Blaise," Ginny gushed and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're not like him."

Blaise praised Merlin; he got to keep his balls for another day.

Draco sad cuddled up to Hermione. He debated if he should ask her out finally.

"What are you thinking about, Draco?" Hermione asked contently.

"Um, nothing. Just wondering if I had finished my Charms essay."

"You finished that essay yesterday when we were doing homework together, remember?"

"Oh, I did?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"Hermione will you please be my girlfriend?" He finally blurted out.

**'About damn time.'** The voice said happily. **'I was starting to think that you would've chickened out.'**

_'I was, but then I saw how she looked at me. I realized that I needed her.'_

**'Damn, that was a pansy ass thing to say.'** The voice snickered and let him be.

Hermione stared at Draco. _'Oh my gods, I can't believe he finally asked!'_

**'So are you going to keep staring at the poor boy or are you going to give his nervous ass the answer he's looking for?'**

"Yes, Draco. I've waiting all damn year for it." Hermione smiled and softly let her lips graze his.

Ron sat in the Great Hall thinking about what he said to his girlfriend.

_'I'm a dumbass.'_

"Hey mate." Harry sat down across from a deeply concentrating Ron.

Earning a confused look from Harry, Lavender and Paravti supplied the answer.

"He insulted Hannah." The Gryffindor Gossip Queens chorused.

"What did he say?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"He told Hannah that her muggle jeans made her thighs look quote huge end quote." Lavender said, shooting the red head a dirty look.

Harry looked back at his friend's direction. "You poor, dumb bastard." Shaking his head, Harry continued to fix his plate with his favorites.

Ron looked miserably at the spread before him.

"Hannah looks miserable, Ron." Parvati commented.

"You should really apologize to her." Added Lavender.

"But she asked my opinion," Ron whined. "So I gave it."

The Gossip Queens sent twin glares at their housemate. "Ronald Billius Weasley," they began. "You will march right over to the Hufflepuff House table and apologize to your girlfriend."

The other Gryffindor boys stared with their mouths agape and forks in mid-air.

Ron blinked and said. "Is every girl in the whole bloody school on their period?"

A resounding 'THWACK' could be heard through the Great Hall.

"Ow! Fucking hell!" Ron yelled, nearly landing face first into a plate of mashed potatoes.

The Gossip Queens shared a satisfied smile.

Dean, Neville, Seamus and Harry inched away slowly with looks of surprise and shock.

"I'm going." Ron announced and shot the girls a look of defeat.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage he made his way over to his girlfriends table.

A few of her friends shot him a dirty look.

_'Bloody Hufflepuffs,'_ he thought. _'They're supposed to be nice.'_

"Hannah," Ron said, touching her shoulder. "A word please?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Ernie Macmillan spat.

"Go back to your table." Justin Finch-Fletchty added.

"Guys, it's fine." Hannah told her housemates softly while rising and excusing herself like a lady.

Turning her bright blue eyes to Ron, she followed him out to the hallway, where he launched into a winded apology.

"I am so sorry that I said your thighs look huge, those jeans really flatter your figure. I don't know what came over me."

"Ron," Hannah tried to interrupt.

"No, please let me finish. I really need to say this." His own blue eyes pleaded.

Letting out a small sigh, she agreed.

"Over the last seven years, we've watch each other grow up. And every year, I noticed that you get prettier even if I didn't say so."

She blushed a deep red, she kept silent.

"Hannah," taking her hands gently in his own. "We fit together so perfectly and I've been the Worlds Largest Prat and I'm so sorry." Dropping to one knee, he pulled out a small velvet box from his robe pocket.

Hannah drew a quick surprised gasp.

"I, Ronald Weasley, promise to take care of you and to cherish every moment with you, until you deem necessary to end this promise."

Opening the box and showing to her a gold band with a small ruby.

"Oh, Ron," Hannah struggled to hold back a few tears. "It's beautiful. I accept your promise."

"You've made me so happy." Ron said quietly and kissed her.

"It's a girl thing." Luna told Harry when he stopped by the Ravenclaw common room.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked concerned.

"No, I just don't want to spend time with you right now." She told him in her usual manner. "Please just leave, Harry."

Feeling a bit put out, Harry left the portrait.

_'What did I do wrong?'_ Harry wondered.

Draco watched Hermione sleep that evening.

_'I can't believe how lucky I am.'_

**'Good for you.'** The Voice snickered.

_'Fuck off damn it, I'm happy.'_

**'Touchy, I can see someone didn't get any last night.'**

Draco paled a bit and his breathing staggered. _'Fuck off NOW!'_ He mentally yelled.

**'You know that doesn't work. You'd think you would know this by now since I never leave when you want me too.'** The Voice told him calmly.

Draco sighed, he knew it too.

**'Now that you have your damsel, we need to discuss a few things.'**

Draco was taken back by his sudden change of tone. _'What sort of business?'_

**'The business of you finding out my identity of course.' **

Thinking about this for a moment, he replied. _'No, I don't care who you are. Besides, you came to me, not the other way around.'_

Satisfied with his answer, he cleared his mind and continued to watch his Angel sleep.

Author's Note: So I finally finished this chapter and broke down my writer's block a bit. I'm going to start the next chapter and pray to every god out there that I finish in a reasonable time.

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own Harry Potter or the title, or even the song lyric at the beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Twenty-Two.

Authors Note: I would like to thank the people who have put me on their alerts and favorites. You have no idea how much that meant to me, since I wasn't expecting my story to be so well liked by you, the reader. I hope the upcoming installments will not disappoint you.

_Have you ever wondered,_

_How we've gotten this far?_

Hermione could feel someone's eyes boring into her as she slept dreamlessly in her quarters. She knew only one other person had the access to her room, therefore, she knew who was watching her. Strangely enough, she didn't mind if he did. It made her feel desirable, even if it did appear to be a bit…unusual by her standards anyway.

Turning her body, she faced him with sleep filled eyes. "Come lay with me," she murmured. "You look tired."

Draco didn't know he woke her. "I'm sorry, I thought I was being quiet."

Smiling tiredly, she nodded. "You were, but I felt you. I get a feeling every time you're around."

Draco got in beside her. He could smell vanilla and raspberry; the scent alone drove him into a different realm of pleasure.

_'I didn't know someone could do this to me.'_ He thought to himself, a smile appeared on his face.

_'What is he smiling about?'_ Hermione thought quietly, while laying her head on his chest. She could smell him.

_'He smells like sandalwood and citrus.'_ Hermione smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

For them both all seemed right at Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore waited at Hogsmeade Station for his newest professor. He had known her for many years and could not wait for her arrival. Dumbledore knew she wouldn't let him or the students down.

_'She'll be the perfect addition to the staff. And I daresay that she'll be just what our Head students need.'_ He chuckled to himself.

He could hear the train as the pistons screamed and released the stress of their burden.

_'Ah, here she is now.'_ Dumbledore rose and met the woman.

She was about five-five with waist length black/red hair. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, she grinned politely at the elder man.

"Albus," her voice was like silk. "It's been a long time."

"Raevyna, I'm so glad you accepted the position." Dumbledore hugged her like a grandfather would a grandchild.

"I hope you won't mind that I brought along my family." She was hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble.

"Of course not, I'm sure your fiancé would love to assist you."

"Yes, I would." A man that was almost a foot taller than his counterpart exited the train with a little girl holding onto his hand. "Adam Kadamar." He shook Dumbledore's hand with his free one.

A tall boy followed behind with a baby asleep on his shoulder. He glanced at Raevyna and she carefully took the infant from him. Another little girl came from behind him. Her blue eyes looking around curiously.

"My children, Professor." She motioned to them. "My eldest son, Draydon, my daughter Kylie, my adopted daughter Kendra and my youngest Alexander."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you and may I be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore bowed to them all and handed the girls a bit of candy with a wink.

Kylie and Kendra looked slyly at their mother, their grins not going unnoticed by their father, who only returned the grin.

Climbing into the carriages they arranged themselves to comfort and made idle chatter, while the girls fell instantly asleep on either side of their older brother, who merely kept his eyes shut.

"When we get you all settled I shall give you the keys to your rooms." Dumbledore informed them quietly.

"Thank you, sir." Raevyna smiled and whispered. She comfortably laid her head upon her lovers shoulder.

Dumbledore only smiled and let his eyes twinkle. _'Yes, they will be a wonderful example for them.'_

Ginny wandered aimlessly around the lake. She liked doing this ever since she discovered she was pregnant. Her thoughts drifted from her family to Blaise and start all over again, only to remember they never truly left him to begin with.

A smile crossed her delicate features as she ran her palm over her still flat stomach.

_'Soon,'_ she thought to herself.

Blaise saw her flame red hair from the balcony of the Prefects Tower. He couldn't get over how different he was feeling. She made everything seem brighter, just by being in his life. Every flaw he ever had she never mentioned or point out. He loved that about her. She accepted him for his entire Slytherin self, even if her family and some of her friends didn't.

He smiled carelessly, his eyes still focused on the window. Even in the moonlight, he could see her hair. The silver gleam only brought out the hidden highlights that captivated him for so long, when he didn't have her attention, affection or soon-to-be child inside of her.

A part of him longed to join her, but he knew this was her time. She had always liked being out at night. The darkness and the night always soothed her in ways that he couldn't dream of ever doing, simply because she didn't see that same darkness in his eyes, they were much too bright for her to see that inside of him, even when he showed it noticeably, it was always his eyes that she could read easily. More easily than any advanced book that Hermione had ever picked up. She saw a different type, the type that brought passion and mystery. Not serenity and peace, like this type did.

"You had better not be watching my little sister." Ron growled from behind him, easily breaking his concentration but not his eye contact with his Flaming Goddess beneath his unwavering gaze.

"It wouldn't be your issue if I was, she is my girlfriend." Blaise calmly shot back. "One day, she will have my last name and _our_ children running around _our _estate." He made sure to emphasize the idea of him and Ginny together.

Ron sniggered. "She'll get over you. Just because she's pregnant with your Slytherin spawn, doesn't mean she'll stay with you. She'll choose her family over you any day."

Blaise faced the Weasel and his azure eyes darkened dramatically and bared his fangs at him. "She is my family and I'm now hers as well. Our baby, which she carries, is proof of that." He hissed and Ron's protective older brother façade faltered under his intense gaze.

Neither had noticed Ginny return from her stroll. Nothing about her boyfriend and brother fighting surprised her anymore. The common room became a war zone whenever they were in each other's sights.

Ginny was proud of Blaise, he never started the conflict. That always made her smile at the maturity of her boyfriend and the childishness of her brother.

_'Boys,'_ she thought, rolling her eyes at the sight of them bickering over the current situation she found herself in. _'They never grow up when I'm not around.'_

"If you two would stop bitching, you would see that I'm back now." She smirked at them both.

Blaise floated over to her, taking her by the arm gently and leading her to the nearest chair.

"Rest my love." His eyes lessened their intensity and softened to her shade of baby blue. The color she thought his eyes looked best at.

"I'm alright, don't worry so much." She cooed to him, she liked him pampering her at all hours of the day. It made her feel more appreciated and her affection for him grow even more with every loving word and glance he gave her. Some days, it reminded her of her parents. That was the relationship she longed for her whole life, until he came into her life. Now, she felt complete with herself and it was all because of some boy that she never thought would look twice at her and speak only in a mocking tone, just for being poor. Oh how she was wrong and she thanked that girls night out with Hermione for that. Going to _Sinister_ was the best decision of her life.

Ron made a gagging noise and shot Blaise a look of disgust. He was promptly ignored by them both. Giving up, he stalked back to his dorm, the one he shared with his counterpart.

"He'll get over it some day." Ginny told him, while kissing his cheek.

"I know. We were friends for a few hours at least before all this started again." He nuzzled her neck, kissing gently next to her sensitive spot.

Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Hannah, Ron and Harry sat in Defense Against The Dark Arts, waiting for the new professor.

"I wonder what they'll be like." Hermione voiced, while looking about the room hoping for some clue.

Draco simply shrugged and drew something on his parchment. Blaise was staring off into space, mentally dreaming about what his baby would look like. He was thinking like a mix of him and Ginny, only with his skin tone and hair, but with Ginny's intelligence and fiery temper.

Ron was staring at his girlfriend, while she sat next to Hermione, chatting about girly things.

Harry wasn't paying much attention to any of his mates. His mind was a jumbled place, much like his girlfriend Luna's mind. Only, he didn't voice the odd things running around in his head.

His emerald eyes were clouded and vacant with thoughts of his 'Loony Love', he decided to use a name given to her by her classmates, but as a term of affection for her.

The room darkened dramatically and the drapes closed abruptly and candles lit themselves in the holders above them and some hovered near the teacher's desk. The air around them chilled and some could see their breath when they gasped in shock.

"Good afternoon, children." A silky voice said to them.

Hannah gasped loudly and clutched to Ron's arm, he only tried not to show his own fear.

Draco looked up from his parchment as a short woman descended the stairs into the classroom.

"My name is Raevyna Aeromatsi. I am your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. My son," she motioned over to a dark corner to where a pale boy sat quietly, his eyes following his peer's surprised gaze. He smirked to them, letting his fangs glint on what little light was present.

"And I will not lie to you, we are vampires." She waited for the dramatic gasps and other such nonsense; she smiled secretly when she got a few shrieks.

"Your Headmaster knows this and we have taken procedures to ensure your safety in this class and outside."

Hermione's hand instantly flew into the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Raevyna smiled in her direction.

Her eyes widened a bit, she hadn't expected her to know her name already. "I was just curious, why did you tell us what you are?"

Raevyna laughed, it wasn't a cold laugh, but a warm inviting sound. "In this class you must trust me and your partner. Where there is trust, there needn't be secrets."

"Why?" Draco spoke clearly interested in whatever the conversation was going.

"It's quite simple really." A new voice presented its self and stood upon the landing, just above the chalkboard. "Now really, babe, do you need all the darkness? You've already frightened them enough for one class." His voice chided the dark woman good naturedly.

"Honestly, baby, could you have waited until next lesson to interrupt?" She gave him a small smile and rolled her eyes at him.

He was about six foot tall, with dark brown curly hair and glasses. He looked almost like what one could and would call 'geek' or a 'nerd'. "Yeah, well, I couldn't resist." He told her, almost laughing and jumped down, landing in a sitting position on the desk.

The class clapped and whistled, and shouted some.

"Alright then," Raevyna grinned and waved her hand. The drapes opened and the candles disappeared and the air warmed back to the original temperature.

Once again, the class was amazed.

"Holy shit!" Blaise exclaimed loudly. "That fucking rocked!"

"Class, allow me to introduce my fiancé, Adam Kadamar. He will be assisting me in your lessons. Simply because he likes to try and best me." She informed them, with a smile creeping at her porcelain features.

"No, it's only because I am better than you." He faked an air of superiority.

_'Well, that's familiar.'_ Hermione thought to herself. "Draco, that's like us."

Draco's brow furrowed and thought it over briefly. "You're right, it is. My god, we couldn't have been that bad."

After the couple had been bickering over who was better, they realized they were in the middle of teaching of class of seventh years, who were watching and laughing soundlessly to the argument. Knowing it was the same with their Head Boy and Girl.

"Well, anyway, turn to page 689." Adam instructed them.

"Excuse me?" Raevyna turned her glare to him.

"I…uh…mean…" He shrank back onto the desk. "It's all yours, babe."

"That's what I thought." She said in a final tone and resumed her attention to the class. "Now, turn to page 689 and read that chapter. You'll find a few short review questions, answer them. Read the text and you'll know the answers."

She briskly waltzed to her desk and sat behind there, watching them with black and red flecked eyes.

The rest of the class went by smoothly…sort of. Well, if you count Adam's constant interruption and all the girls (with some exceptions of course) drooling over four hottest guys that ever graced Hogwarts. Draco, Blaise, Harry and now Draydon.

Draydon had short black hair, it was long enough to pull back into a ponytail. His eyes were almost black and he was dressed in his regular clothes. Black leather pants, a tightly woven mesh shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. His boots were black, with silver loops for the laces. His nails were painted black with silver rings on all of his fingers.

He surveyed his classmates with expressionless eyes; they stopped when they came to Hermione, Draco and the others. They looked at him like normal person and didn't shy away from him, as some of the others did. He liked that deep down; he knew he had found new friendships.

Dumbledore had his eyes all around the school, but his particular interest was in the seventh year DADA class, which he had mixed the Houses together just because he bloody felt like it. So much for his unity crap that he had been harping about all year and it was only November.

He sighed, this was going to be his longest year yet he could just feel it now.

In other parts of the castle, he could sense the magical energy of the very foundation of the school peak a bit, had he not been paying attention he would've easily missed it.

_'Well, it's what I get for running a school with a bunch of horny teenagers and curious children.'_ He thought to himself, hoping they knew a contraceptive spell or remembered the potion.

Hermione and Draco were lying on the floor of their dorm, making out heatedly. Draco was on top of Hermione, she had her legs tightly around his waist.

They pulled apart for a moment, just to gaze at each other and take note of how flushed the other looked and how shallowly they were breathing, only to resume all over again.

Hermione ran her nails up and down Draco's chiseled back lightly, but enough to arouse him farther, causing him moan into the kiss.

"Bedroom, now. I don't care which one." Hermione breathed out the command, while Draco lightly bit her neck and obeyed quickly, wasting no time in lifting her shirt as he pulled her up and into the closest door, which happened to be his room.

He practically flung her onto the bed in an animalistic way and pounced on her just as quickly, this caused Hermione to soak through her thong. Draco could feel this since she was still wearing her uniform skirt.

Hermione pulled his shirt up and over his head, tousling his hair. She took no time in removing his belt and uniform slacks. She cupped his hardened manhood through his boxers, he moaned loudly into her hair.

Draco tore off her skirt and thong, he slipped in one finger into her already hot core, adding another he pumped them in and out, making a come hither motion every other stroke.

He watched as she arched her back and pressed against his moving fingers. Her lips parted and sounds of ecstasy escaping through them. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with every touch he sent into her body.

Her dragon watched as she slipped farther into an uncharacteristic spiral of uncontrolled release, all because of him. He bent and licked around her hard nipple, lightly sucking and leaving his mark on her body. It would show all of them that she was his and only his.

She lifted her body off of his fingers and gave him a seductive smirk. "It's my turn now." Pushing him onto his back, she got on her knees before his rock hard member.

Teasingly, she blew across the pulsing head and saw how he moaned and shivered. Quickly she closed her lips around his head and sucked lightly, flicking her tongue over the leaking slit of his manhood.

He felt his body instantly catch fire at the sensations her mouth were giving him. His train of thought crashed and burned long before she even started on his pleasure. For the entire duration he was satisfied with only hers, but now she was actively participating and he was falling deeper into a world of sensation and release. His build up was coming fast as her tongue assaulted him more and her sucking grew harder and longer on his sensitive skin.

Hermione knew when he was close, she stopped and straddled him. Lowering her hot core slowly onto his rock hard shaft. Her eyes never left his. She knew they were dark with lust and desire just as his changed to storm gray.

His hips involuntarily thrusted upward to meet her, venturing deeper into her core. He let a lone finger rub her sensitive and swelled bud, making her moan and ride him quicker harder, going down farther on him.

After some time, he flipped her on her back and pumped in and out fast and hard. She never had a chance to breathe, only moan and cry out his name over and over. Raking her nails down his back, only made him go faster.

She tightened around him and reached her climax as he shot his essence into her.

Panting, he collapsed on top of her and breathed on her neck, causing her to shiver in her afterglow. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she pressed her body against him tightly, kissing his shoulder where she left bite marks.

They said no words, they knew what it was. Passionate, hot and completely thoughtless and reckless only they didn't have the strength to care at the moment.

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I apologize for not updating for so long, but you did get a nice long and smutty chapter out of it. Hopefully, this will tide you over until I can come up with a morning after and so forth. Reviews are helpful and much needed for my inspiration.

Disclaimer: You know it isn't mine, just the plot and all made up characters. I would like to thank my wonderful boyfriend for being my inspiration on Adam. I don't even own the title; my sister had it on her wall.


	23. Chapter 23

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Twenty-Three.

I want to personally thank all of you who have me on your alerts and favorites lists. It really means so much to that you all would do that. I hope all of you keep reading this your commitment to the story really is what makes me want to write it.

'_The world is still spinning around_

_And we don't know why'_ – 'Champagne Supernova"

After everything that had happened, Albus couldn't believe they raised the magical energy of the castle by that much. No one had done that since the Founders had first created the magical boundary line around the property.

Shaking his head, he had a faint idea of which couple it was. He hoped he was wrong.

Draco woke late that morning with the afternoon sun pouring in through his partly opened curtains. He felt an arm over his chest and someone else's breath on his neck. Glancing down, he saw her. The only one that made his body heat rise and heart pound by just the thought of her.

Smiling, he didn't want to disentangle himself from her, only if he hadn't needed to use the loo.

Carefully removing her arm he slipped out of the bed and into the waiting bathroom. He remembered last night in vivid detail and looked in the mirror just to make sure he hadn't dreamed such activities.

Seeing the marks on his back and neck made him realize it wasn't a dream, he had fucked the Head Girl and enjoyed every minute of it.

Standing in the doorway to his bedroom, he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful to him and he couldn't dream of never seeing her face in his life.

He lay back down beside her and took her into his arms again. He felt her body move closer to his and still again.

**'About damn time.'**

_'You've got to be kidding me, go away.'_ Draco told him in angry disbelief.

**'Well, I felt the need to show my presence again. It's only fair since it was mostly my pushing that you into this…well, I hesitate to say relationship at the moment. But, who knows. It could end up to be one before Christmas.'** The voice seemed rather pleased with its self in this whole ordeal.

_'Go away, I'm tired.'_ Draco pleaded.

**'No, you need to meet me so you know who I am. It's only fair. I gave you the love of your life now you get to meet me so I can ensure this keeps going on until there are little Granger-Malfoy's running around.'**

_'Wow, dude, you're thinking to far ahead for me.'_ His voice took on a note of panic.

**'You'll understand soon enough, but don't be surprised if she comes back here a few weeks from now ready to kill you because she thinks her future is over.'** The voice muttered to him before telling him where to meet him at.

**'Don't be late. We have much to discuss.'**

_'Oh fuck me. How do I get myself into this shit?'_ Draco wondered before pulling himself out of her arms once more. He needed a shower and clothes if he was going to meet the newest pain in his life.

Hermione didn't stir until sunset. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her knuckles and looking around the room in a sleep filled daze.

_'Where am I?'_ She silently questioned and remembered last night's events and calmed.

_'Oh, how silly of me. Now I remember why I'm in here. Although, I should've recognized the room.'_ She giggled and saw the room in the light darkness.

His room looked like hers, with black, red, silver and some dark shades of blue. He had stone carvings on his walls of various icons and such. His room looked like a Pharaoh's tomb, only more gothic in design.

**'It smells like sex in here, Granger.'** The voice chastised her.

Blushing furiously, she nodded and left his bed, not bothering to cover up what no one was looking at. She made her way to the shower and stood under the steaming waterfall until her skin was wrinkling.

She was talking to herself more and more. She was trying to shake the feeling of being in something with him. She didn't think she was ready, even though everything pointed to being with him. All the dreams she had included him, even her future plans had him.

Her favorite fantasy was marrying him and having his children while living in Malfoy Manor.

_'That's silly, Hermione. He'll never marry you. He only wants you because you're here.'_ Berating herself made her think it wasn't real.

**'Stupid girl, he wants you to want him like that. He's been having those dreams since you punched him. Being a puppet isn't as easy as it sounds, especially when you have your own mind.'** The voice happily pointed out.

Hermione sighed defeated at last by the voice she knew was right all along, pity, she liked being in denial. It made the outcome of this seem so much farther away, but she knew she couldn't lie to herself anymore, or even Draco or any of her friends. She needed her best friends right now. She was wrong and this time she actually knew it.

Harry walked slowly to Ravenclaw Tower that afternoon, he was meeting Luna. Some couple time was needed and she seemed to have an insight on things that he needed the most.

Sometimes, logic wasn't always the best way to see things in your own mind, especially when your own girlfriend was nuttier than you seemed at your worst times.

"Harry," Luna called out brightly, snapping him out of his reverie. "I'm sorry for not giving you a reason for not wanting to see you." She whispered, hugging him tightly.

He couldn't help but hug her tightly back, lightly kissing her silvery blonde hair. "It's alright; I know you sometimes need your space. I respect that."

She smiled happily. "I'm glad you understand that the gnargles had my attention at the moment."

Any normal person would've laughed at that sentence, but not Harry Potter. He only kissed her gently.

"So, what did you have planned today my Loony Love?" He asked taking her hand and leading her outside into the brisk air.

"Well, I know we have a village weekend coming, so I was wondering if you wanted to join me there." Her airy voice warmed his body when the cold wind ripped through his cloak.

"Of course, I would. Our anniversary is coming up too, isn't it?" He questioned her softly, knowing it was.

"Oh Harry, you remembered!" Luna exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around him.

"How could I forget the best moment about my life?" Harry told her sweetly, kissing her lips.

_'I'm getting my happy ending after all.'_ He thought to himself while he was kissing his girlfriend of a year.

"Would someone kindly explain to me why Ron and Hannah are naked on the common room couch?" Ginny asked, keeping all her self control in tact.

Blaise stood by with his hand lightly touching Ginny's elbow, incase she were to explode.

"Um, well, we…uh…" Ron stammered, turning a brighter shade of red than his hair. Hannah looked down, she was rather fascinated with the rug and just wanted to look anywhere than Ginny's face. She heard many rumors about her curses and wouldn't like to see if any were indeed true.

"Oh brilliant reason, Ron." Ginny bit at him scathingly.

Taking a deep breath, Hannah started talking. "We only wanted some together time and no one was here. Everyone was gone so we weren't really thinking and just wanted to um…well, you know." She blushed deeper with every word.

Ron accioed a blanket for them both so she wouldn't be as embarrassed as she was currently. "Lay off, Gin." Ron told her. "At least we were using protection, unlike you two."

"Oh shit." Blaise said, inching away slowly from his girlfriend.

Ginny stared at Ron with blazing eyes, all sweetness and understanding had left them. "You expect _me_ to just look the other way while you're fucking your girlfriend's brains out, just because I'm pregnant."

"Well, no, not exactly of course." Ron tried reasoning. "Look at it this way, we're being careful. You and he over there weren't." He motioned to Blaise, who had taken cover in the farthest corner of the room.

"Oh really?" Ginny's voice was eerily calm concerning the circumstances and hormone variances of her body currently. "For your information, we did use protection and I still got pregnant, so what does that tell you?"

"Ginny, we're really sorry that you walked in on us, but we really thought no one was coming here today." Hannah tried her hand in the explanation.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny closed her eyes and counted to ten before answering.

"You know what; I'm staying out of your love life so you had damn well better stay out of mine." She pointedly told her brother before exiting the common room and headed straight up to Blaise's room, where she currently had moved in all her clothes and other necessities.

"Nice going, Weasel." Blaise said quietly and followed the path Ginny made.

Sighing, Hannah rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Look at it this way, we're both still breathing."

Ron chortled slightly. "Yeah, come on, let's get dressed and head off to dinner. I was hoping you'd sit with me tonight."

She nodded and smiled as she tried to keep the blanket around her in place.

Draydon roamed the halls, getting his bearings on this new place. It reminded him of the castle him and his family lived in before coming here. He often dreamt of living in some place similar, maybe one of the family homes in some other country.

Shrugging off the feeling of being watched, he headed off to grounds and near the forest. He was told he could hunt there by the Headmaster.

His mind wondered what sort of animals he would find there, he wasn't familiar with this area at all, but he knew he would learn quickly.

After all what's the point of being immortal if you can't enjoy the simple pleasures in life? (A/N: The first person who can tell me who said that and in what movie, you'll be made a character.)

Almost wanting to just leave behind his family for a fleeting moment and changed his mind. When he had reached the village to pick up his sisters from Little Miss Sweetcomb's Little Wizards and Witches Primary School his heart almost ached at how the little girls were being treated by the other children and he saw Kylie's eyes change colors and energy orbs form in her hands while Kendra used her telepathy to hold the group of them in one place.

He wanted to let them have fun with them, but he also knew his mother would shove him in the dojo and make him train for hours for that little tryst. She had done it before after letting Kylie run amuck in a little village in their homeland. It wasn't pretty and he was sore for weeks after that.

A twig snapped behind him and he turned to face the sound, fangs bared and in an offensive stance. If he was going to get jumped, he wanted the first move.

A black panther came out of the brush and white tiger followed.

Letting a breath of relief out he scolded them easily. "Shayla and Tiger, you scared me. Does mother know you're here?" He asked them, petting them like the pets his mother had turned them into.

Shayla purred her answer and licked his fingertips while Tiger yawned in boredom.

"Well then, I suppose the gamekeeper will like to look after you two. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have the two of you. Just be gentle with him." Dumbledore's voice interrupted.

"Oh, Headmaster, I didn't sense you there." Draydon looked down apologetically.

"Oh my dear boy, don't worry your head. I was merely out walking and saw you and these two beautiful creatures." He chuckled as Shayla went to be petted by the aging man. He couldn't get enough of Shayla.

"It's my understanding that your mother owns these two?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. I remember her getting Tiger when I was baby and Shayla a few years after. Tiger is very protective of my mother and Shayla loves to play. Every time she sees Adam, she pounces on him. Just like what Kylie and Kendra do to mother. They used to do that to Adam until he struck up some sort of deal with them. Probably to get them out of trouble." Draydon laughed those last words and started walking with Dumbledore and the feline companions.

"I know your mother's history. I have written many books on her, same with your step father." Dumbledore started.

"They aren't married yet, for some reason they haven't made any plans that I know of." He looked taken back by this. "I knew my mother was notorious, but she's been written about? I know her history as well; it started right after she left my father and took me with her. She would always say that everything she did was for me."

"I understand perfectly. She's taken so many precautions for you and your siblings to live here comfortably and safely. She has many hopes for you and your brother and sisters." He was starting to sound like the grandfather that he never really had. Sure, his grandfather was a vampire lord, but he was never really a grandfather. And he just met his grandmother who was thought to be a mythical being, only it turned out that the Daylight Dancer was indeed true.

"We should be returning to the castle, there are things out here that even would scare your mother." Dumbledore changed his course with the cats and Draydon, leaving him to think over all of his mother's sacrifices.

_'No wonder she gets so mad at me whenever I screw up. She doesn't want me to be like my father or live in the same world that she fought so hard to take a hold of. Maybe I shouldn't be so ungrateful to her the next time.'_ He thought as he kept in stride with Dumbledore, who moved quite well for his age.

Draco stared at the ceiling of his room in deep thought as he remembered the night before and his thoughts soon took him to the meeting he had earlier with the Voice in his head that had been plaguing him since the summer.

_'How did I miss the way the voice sounded when I first heard it? I guess I haven't been paying too much attention to anything at all lately, not with Hermione always in my mind and range of sight.'_ He was scolding himself carefully, but he was still surprised at who it turned out to be.

He thought about his walk down the corridor of one of the abandoned wings of the castle and why he had to even meet the source of his whole mental change for the last few months. It was ludicrous to even think about the idea that some person has been in his mind, constantly looking at his memories and hearing his thoughts about everything. Watching him all day and night, just to fuck with his life and give him the only thing that he couldn't have gotten on his own.

_'Well, I guess I do owe the fucker something for all the nagging and such this past summer and even some of the school year.'_ Draco receded.

He was still a little shocked but it was fading just like his sense of mind. He was falling asleep and dreaming of the only girl for him. That was currently awake and distressed just across the hall from him.

Hermione paced her room racking her brain over and over again. She knew she was happy when he was around and when he wasn't she was confused and the same as she had always been.

Only now, it was deeper than that. She was falling in love with him and that part scared her the most. She had never been in love before and now she was out of her bookworm element and she had been out of that element for a few years now, only not at Hogwarts.

Sure, Dagger had opened her eyes to more than just books and school and other things that she had always thought were important until she saw her brothers world and met his life. Hatchet was her favorite lover, he was gentle, kind and like a nicer, but poorer version of Draco. His only flaw was that he wasn't Draco.

Giving a frustrated sigh she flung herself on to her bed and tried to summon some sort of dream, but all she got was a screen play of her and Draco together.

_'Besides Hermione, Hatchet never gave you that hard of an orgasm.'_ She told herself as she was drifting into a dreamless sleep, compliments of the potion she just took.

Author's Note: Whew, another chapter done and you're getting two in one day! Woot! Go me! Anyway, like what was mentioned, the first reader to tell me who said that line and from what movie will be a character and you will be paired with the stunningly sexy Draydon. If you can just picture him, then you'd drool and die too.

Disclaimer: As it's been said many a time, I don't own Harry Potter, just all the made up characters, my boyfriend and the plot. My sister has the ownership of the title lol. I even have an idea for a few songs to be done in this and I think I know what songs too, so of course, I wouldn't own those either.


	24. Chapter 24

I Love You With All Of My Broken Heart.

Chapter Twenty-Four.

_'It's haunting me…'_- "Redeemer"

_'I can't believe all this even happened in just a matter of months.'_ Hermione thought to herself while she walked the abandoned corridor on the third floor. The same floor where she, Harry and Ron had faced Fluffy during their first year.

_'Why should I go down like this? None of it was my fault to begin with. He never should've come into _Rouge_ that day and I wouldn't have had to hire him. He never should've looked at me like that, or held me or even kissed me and then I wouldn't be so far gone into his arms.'_ She kept yelling at herself as she walked.

_'It's my fault and I'll live with it. He'll know soon enough anyway.'_ Hermione stopped walking and fell to her knees and cried for the last few months. October came and went and it was only November now.

Raevyna looked at her seventh year class and was fairly impressed. She had all the houses mixed together and saw how they reacted and worked together. Seven years hadn't missed them by much and they were so far her best one.

Even Adam had little to add or start today. It was shaping into a wonderful day so far.

Draydon had made friends with her best students, they were all prefects and even the Head students found him delightful.

On that note, she wondered where the Head Girl was and why her son wasn't in his classes either.

_'He'll need to be reminded he can't slip up here. He needs to be taught these things.'_ She sighed and Adam caught on.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked softly as not to disturb the students.

"Draydon wasn't in his classes today. I'm not sure if I should be furious or worried."

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he's just taking some time, you know? Like he would back home." He softly reassured his fiancée.

She gave him her unsure smile and he understood perfectly.

Turning her attention back to the class she narrowly dodged a misplaced curse.

"Gods damn it!" She yelled and hit the floor. "Who fucking threw that?!"

Adam faced the class of guilty and surprised looking teenagers with energy ready to be thrown. "Answer her!" He growled.

Neville stood trembling from head to toe at the sight of Adam and Raevyna who had risen with her fangs bearing and fire from her hands.

"I…uh… I'm so sorry! Please don't expel me!" He was almost in tears and choked on his words.

They took back in the energy and calmed themselves. Looking to one another and the rest of the class, the Gryffindors seemed unphased by his mistake.

"Is that typical behavior for him?" She asked obviously confused.

Harry and Ron nodded. "How do you think we feel? We've had to share a dorm with him for seven years." Ron added.

"Hey, he had our backs in fifth year during that Death Eater attack at the Ministry." Harry countered.

"Okay, I surrender."

Neville listened as his housemates ridiculed and defended him, but he was too scared to look at them, he only watched his professors.

"Enough," Raevyna instructed them. "Longbottom, it's alright. It wasn't the first time I've had the _Frucio_ Curse thrown at me. Only that was many years ago, come to think of it."

Adam took a deep breath. "Sometimes, I wonder if the girls are more dangerous than a classroom of seventh years."

His fiancée laughed at the thought. "I'm starting to wonder if you're right."

"Who?" Blaise asked.

"Our daughters, Kylie and Kendra." Raevyna explained. "Kendra is eight and Kylie is six and they know more magic than all of you combined. The villages had notices of them and we've had to keep them magically bound and so forth."

"Yeah, too bad none of that worked and we've had to fix craters, burning buildings and even replace a few members of the staff." Adam added.

Everyone's eyes looked at them skeptically or fearfully, not sure if they should believe them or not.

"Now, since your class bookworm isn't here, who can tell me what the _Frucio_ Curse is?" The professor asked.

No one raised their hands while continuing to look at them.

"Okay, didn't your past professors teach you lot anything?" She asked agitated.

"Well, we had lapse fifth year with that Umbridge woman." Ron supplied.

"Yeah, I took over the meetings in secret and we had just about everyone in the school in there, well not everyone, just people who wanted to actually learn how to defend themselves." Harry told her.

"I heard about that incredibly stupid mistake by your ministry involving that incredibly stupid woman." She sympathized.

Harry hid a smile as he remembered how he and Hermione had…escorted her off the premises.

"I trust your ministry hasn't done anything else stupid, right?" She asked.

"Well, the new minister basically told me that he considered me an enemy because I wouldn't go along with them." Harry informed her. "So, it's a good thing you're teaching us these curses."

Nodding with a vague look on her face she turned to Adam. "I think we're in trouble here."

Blaise looked around. _'Where are Draco and Granger?'_

Hermione followed the corridor and came to a door that she didn't remember. Not bothering with her curiosity because she was sure this was the door the voice told her to go to anyway.

After her little breakdown she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and started walking with more confidence towards the doorway.

Holding her breath, she pulled on the door ring. It opened loudly and creaked with dust and spider webs falling out of place.

She peered into the darkness and saw a single candle flame. Unsure of what she should do, she finally heard the voice.

**'What are you waiting for, Granger? You've come this far, just a few more steps and you'll know who I am.'**

Holding her breath as she entered the dark room she gasped loudly when she saw who had been tormenting her all summer long.

"Oh my gods… You've got to be joking."

Draydon entered his mothers class and took is customary seat in the back. She was explaining the _Frucio_ Curse to them.

_'This'll be interesting. I wonder if she's let them perform it, but from the looks of it I think she already attempted that.'_ He wondered quietly to himself. He was feeling rather cynical today for some odd reason. And yet, he knew his mother would have him training for hours just for missing the first thirty or so minutes.

"The _Frucio_ Curse is a more…for lack of a better term, dangerous than the _Crucio._" She paused for them to process the information and to take their notes.

"You already know how the _Crucio_ affects the victim, but you don't know how the _Frucio_ affects them. The _Crucio_ works when the caster wants them to feel pain, but the _Frucio_ works with your sheer frustration with the person and it's more effective in the long run. Only because it's longer lasting and more damage causing than its counterpart, the _Crucio_ only because of how rare it's used in battle. Not even the Dark Lord knew of this curse because of how ancient it was. In fact, its creator is currently leaning against my desk with his arms crossed in a very nonchalant manner." Turning around, she looked at her fiancé currently napping in the very position she had described.

"Baby?" She asked and poked him a few times. He only snored slightly and waved his hand a few times.

Sighing, she yelled out. "Kylie no!"

Adam's eyes opened quickly and somehow he managed to trip over himself and fall face first on to the stone floor.

"Ow! God damn it woman!" He said, getting up and rubbing his face.

"It was only to get your attention, darling." She gave him her best innocent smile.

"Right and your father just came in dressed like a ballerina and singing Broadway show tunes." He looked at her with a slight glare and kept his voice even. He had to admit that was funny, especially the thought of his father-in-law dressed like that.

The class erupted in laughter and Draydon sat blinking at his step-father.

"That was disturbing, Adam." He shuddered. "I hope grandpa doesn't kill you over that."

"I'd like to see him try; I'd kick his ass all over the Wizarding World." Adam boasted.

"Right, and you and mom can get through an entire sparring match without it ending up in sex."

"Draydon!" His mother scolded, sending him her best hell freezing glare. It worked too.

"Sorry mommy." He visibly cowered in his seat for a moment.

Raevyna shook her head and resumed her lesson. "Now, I know that I had all of you practicing before even giving you any information about the curse in the first place."

"I thought you said Professor Kadamar created the curse, if he did, why isn't he teaching us?" Asked Blaise.

Rolling her eyes, she took a step back. "Alright then. Baby, go and teach them your curse."

"Huh?" He looked around confused for a moment. "What curse?"

"The _Frucio_ Curse." She stared at him and spoke slowly and clearly like someone who was trying to inform an idiot of something.

"I created that?" He asked her; sadly for him he was still lost and confused.

"For the love of…" She felt like slapping him, but settled for saying. "Think back about three thousand years around the time that Silver wanted to kill you because God asked him too."

"Oh! That one. I created it simply for that purpose." He grinned like an idiot.

Raevyna felt a headache coming on she wondered why she signed up for this post while she rubbed her temples, hoping to subdue it until the end of class.

"Anyway, like she said, it focuses on how frustrated you are at the person, but in some cases you don't even have to frustrated with them, just annoyed or whatever else. Hell, if they're making your day suck then just use it." He told him happily.

"_Frucio!_" Raevyna yelled and watched as Adam went down, writhing in pain and screaming like a little school girl.

"See, children, just like that. If you get that effect, then you've done it right." She smiled in spite of herself.

Sadly, she didn't notice he lifted it and had tackled her to the ground. "Ah! Class dismissed!" She yelled and started to grapple with him as the students looked on curiously.

"See," Draydon told him knowingly. "Give them another five minutes and they'll have the classroom christened."

A resounding "Ew" went through the room and the students scurried out the last words they heard were. "Adam I'm going to kill you!"

"Like Hell you will!"

While the class was busying running in the opposite direction of their teenage acting teachers, Draydon was walking with Blaise and the others. His mind wasn't on the conversation and he noted how Blaise and Ron wouldn't look at each other in the eyes.

_'Well, I think I shouldn't be left out of this.'_ He thought and entered Ron's mind.

After a few minutes he shuddered and tried hiding the disgusted look on his face, but was failing miserably. _'Oh my gods. That was disgusting. Why would he date that girl? She isn't pretty at all.'_ He kept thinking while he ran through a few more memories of them.

Still keeping himself entertained in Ron's mind, he was snapped out of his reverie when he saw a rather attractive looking girl cross his path. He left Ron's mind quickly.

She was about five foot six inches, lean and curvy. Like any seventeen year old, his mind went straight to the gutter part. His mind almost immediately went into all the things he wanted to do to the poor girl's body. Looking up to her face, he noticed her eyes and stopped breathing. They were a stunning mix of blue and green. He noted a brown star around the left pupil.

The poor girl didn't even notice his intense stare as she brushed her long honey brown colored hair. She turned when she heard her classmate call out her name. Briefly her eyes caught his; she stopped and gave a slightly shy smile.

"Amy, are you coming?" Her friend called out, more impatient than the last time.

"Oh, right. I'm coming." She yelled over her shoulder, turning her head back she didn't see him anymore and went to catch up with her friend.

Draydon had hid himself in a small alcove. Thankful, he left when he did. His pants weren't very comfortable at the moment and he wished he hadn't worn the leather ones, but he just couldn't resist how sexy he looked in his own mirror.

_'I want her.'_ He said to himself and made a vow to make her so.

After DADA, Harry roamed the grounds for a little while, in hopes of distracting himself from his current predicament.

_'What do I get the girl that I just spent a year of my life with?'_ He was trying to figure out how to spend his anniversary with Luna, which was coming up on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

_'It's a bit too early for an engagement ring, or I could go the route that Ron took with Hannah, a promise ring perhaps?'_

He was at a complete loss, what he needed was a girls opinion, however, he wasn't sure what girls he should ask simply because he knew how girls like to talk and if anything of what he was planning got to Luna, then could be in serious relationship trouble.

_'Well, I guess it's off to the jewelers for me.'_ He sighed in resignation andturned his path towards the village and for the perfect gift.

Blaise kept his eyes to floor as he walked to his next class, which was sadly Ancient Runes; he only took that class because he had always wanted to try it out.

Too bad he was failing horribly with no sign of passing the class. He was getting help from Hermione, but they hadn't put together a study schedule since everyone seemed to be busy around this time of year, go figure.

_'When a bloke needs help there's always no one to help him out.'_ He thought dejectedly.

_'That's it, I'll just fail it. I have all my credits to graduate so I don't even need that class. I just needed something extra to occupy the time slot since they wouldn't let me have two free periods.'_ Thinking he finally made up his mind he noticed a flash of crimson hair.

"Oi! Red!" He called out abruptly.

Spinning around, her hair cascading in the sunlight and her school bag knocking against her thigh, she faced the voice that shouted out her name.

"Baby, we've had this discussion, you don't need to shout to get my attention." She giggled.

Blaise could almost see a bump forming on his girlfriend's stomach; he thought he was seeing things since it was much too early for her to be showing, right?

"I know, but I figured I'd give you a good fright before dinner." He flashed his best cheeky grin and reached for her bag. "You know you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy, I can't have my favorite girl over working herself, now can I?"

Ginny smiled at him. "I think I'm going to enjoy the next seven months."

He smiled back, but then stopped and looked at her. "Seven? I thought it takes nine months for this process."

"Oh, it does. Only we're two months into the making." She waited for his reaction.

"You mean that when we were at your parents house is when… we… you know?" He stammered a turned a daring shade of scarlet.

"Yes, love."

"But… but… You didn't find out until last month?" He felt his throat start to close and his face heat up dramatically.

"I know that too, I was there for that revelation." She started to explain to him that when she was sick feeling on the train was when it all started and she was trying to believe it wasn't what she originally thought.

Blaise leaned against the closet wall. "Oh bugger me." His train of thought crashed somewhere between baby names and how much time he had to find a suitable living arrangement for the three of them.

Sensing he needed hug, she wrapped her arms around his mid-section and laid her head on his chest. "Don't worry love, we'll figure it out."

Closing his eyes, he prayed to Merlin she was right.

Authors Note: I would like to thank tickle me little pants for her right answer of my little trivia question. The answer was Craven from Underworld and in doing so, she got the prize. Which was becoming a character and getting one of the hottest guys in this story.


End file.
